Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1
by Shiny Lucario
Summary: When the Pokemon characters play Wheel Of Fortune.
1. Ash, May, Paul

**Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune.**

**Ash, May, Paul****

* * *

Important Information: **

SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

(Before The Show) 

**SL: The first episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune! This fan fic/game show was inspire by Arc Knight's fan fic/game show Pokemon Celebrity Jeopardy. Now lets get on with the show!**

* * *

(Wheel Of Fortune theme song plays)

SL: Welcome to the first episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune.

(Audience start claping)

SL: Thank you. Now I will introduce the contestants and my co-workers on the stage. Today's contestants are Ash, May, and Paul. My co-workers, Devin the security guard, and Cody, the person who manages the board with the letters. Now lets start the game! The category is Pokemon Regions. (five white empty blocks appear on the board) Ash you go first.

Ash: Sweet! (spins the wheel)

(The arrow points to $100(

SL: Pick a letter.

Ash: A five.

SL: (stares) There isn't a five in the puzzle. May it's your turn.

May: Yay! (spins the wheel)

(The wheel lands on $900)

SL: Pick a letter.

May: Hmmm...umm...lets see...a...(buzzer sounds)

SL: How long does it take you to choose a letter?

May: There are so many letters to chose. There are 344,354,054,394,789 letters in the aplhabet.

SL: (sweatdrop) There are 26 letters in the alphabet. Paul it's your turn.

Paul: Finally. (spins wheel)

(The arrow points at a "Lose A Turn")

Paul: Damn it!

(Ash and May start laughing)

Paul: Shut up!

SL: Ash, May. Stop laughing at Paul.

Paul: Thank you.

SL: Its not his fault that he sucks.

Paul: Why you little!

SL: Devin! Handle this maniac!

Devin: With pleasure.**

* * *

(Commercial)**

SL: Hello everybody that are reading Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune.

Cody: Don't be afraid to leave a positive review.

Devin: No flames! Flames will be put out by me, so if try flaming this show/fan fic. It will be usless. We still have our hopes of making this show/fan fic popular and fantastic!

Everybody: Enjoy the show/fan fic!

**(End of commercial)

* * *

**

SL: Now we have things back in order, thanks to Devin. Thank you for your help Devin.

Devin: Your welcome. It was fun knocking some sense into Paul.

SL: Lets continue with the same puzzle. Ash it's your turn again.

(Ash spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $500)

Ash: Yes!

SL: Pick a letter or solve it. Since it's your first time here, I'll give you a hint. Its the region that May lives in.

Ash: I know it! Its...its Hoenn!

SL: Finally! Now you have $2,500.

Ash: I'm in the lead!

SL: Lets move on to- (bell dings) The bell means we are half way done with the show. As I was saying, lets move on to our next round. The category is Fire-type Pokemon. (8 white empty blocks pop-up on the board)

Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur!

SL: Look its a Bulbasaur coming out of no where on the stage. (walks to the Bulbasaur) (The Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf) Ahh! (Runs from the attack) (The Bublasaur leaves the stage) For the audience, and the contestants, if you have any Pokmon out of their pokeball, keep them under control, please, and thank you. No lets start our next round. Ash you go first.

(Ash spins the wheel) (the arrow points to $300)

SL: Pick a letter.

Ash: Hmm...a letter B.

SL: ...is ther a letter B up there, Cody?

Cody: Yes there is one B. It's the first letter in the puzzle.

SL: Now you have $2,800.

Ash: Still in the lead!

SL: Yes we all know. Lets contiue. Ash, spin the wheel again.

(Ash spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $600)

SL: Choose a letter.

Ash: I would like to buy a vowel.

SL: It better be a vowel!

Ash: An I

SL: Is there a letter I on the bored, Cody?

Cody: There is only one I in the puzzle. So the puzzle, so far, is B (blank) (blank) (blank) I (blank) (blank) (blank)

SL: Good. Ash, now you have $3,400.

Ash: Still-

SL: Spin again!

(Ash spins the wheel again) (the arrow points at $100)

SL: Pick a-

May: I feel left out.

Paul: So do I.

SL: Wait your turn you two.

May+Paul: Fine!

SL: As I was saying. Ash, pick a letter.

Ash: A letter C.

(Cody presses a button to sound the buzzer)

SL: Too bad. There isn't a C in the puzzle. May it's your turn again.

(May spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $500)

SL: Pick a letter or try solving it.

May: I would like to solve the puzzle.

SL: Okay. Give it a shot.

May: The answer is Blaziken!

SL: Cody, is the answer Blazekin?

Cody: Sure is.

SL: Okay. Great Job May. SO that puts you in second place with $3,000.

May: Yay!

Paul: Damn it!

SL: Lets start another- (bell dings) The second bell of the show/chapter means that it's time for the speed round. The round before one of our contestants go into the bonus round, and then we are done for the episode/show. lets see how much each letter is going to be worth . (SL spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $300) The each letter you get right in the puzzle for the speed round is going to be worth $300 dollars for the speed round. Lets start the speed round. The category is Legendaries. (6 white empty blocks pop-up on the board) Paul you go first. After you say a correct letter you have 10 seconds to try and solve it.

Paul: Finally! A letter N.

Cody: Pops-up the N in the puzzle.

SL: You have 10 seconds.

Paul: Hmm...(10)...(9)...ummmm...(8) (seconds later the buzzers sounds)

SL: Your turn Ash.

Ash: A letter O.

Cody: 2 O's. The puzzle, so far, is (blank) (blank) O (blank) (blank) O N.

SL: Ash you have ten seconds to try to solve the puzzle.

(Ash thinks) (buzzer sounds)

SL: May, it's your turn.

May: A letter G

Cody. There is one G.

SL: You have ten seconds.

(May thinks) (buzzer sounds)

SL: Your turn Paul.

Paul: A letter U.

Cody: One U. The puzzle is G (blank) O U (blank) O N.

SL: You have ten seconds.

(Paul thinks) (buzzer sounds)

SL: Come on! Its easy to solve now. There are only 2 letters left. Ash you turn.

Ash: A letter R.

Cody: One R.

SL: Ten seconds.

Ash: Groudon!

SL: Correct! Lets count up the money. Paul, You are in third place with $600. May, you are in second with $3,300. Ash, you are in first with $4,600. Ash, you are going to the bonus round!

Ash: Yeah!

SL: To all the contestants, thank you for playing. You will get your money at the end of the show. Ash lets head to the small table with the small wheel.

Ash: Okay.

(SL and Ash walk to the small table)

SL: Okay Ash. Spin the wheel.

(Ash spins the wheel) (the arrow points to a space with a card, like all there other spaces at the small wheel)

SL: I'll keep this with me untill the end of the bonus round. Lets start the bonus round. The category is Lengendaries again. ( 8 white empty blocks appear on the board) We will start you with the letters R S T L N E.

(Only an R pops up)

SL: Its going to be hard. Now pick 5 consenants and a vowel.

Ash: D B Y N A

SL: Okay. Lets see if you picked any correct letters for the puzzle.

(three A's pop-up and a Y)

SL: You have 30 seconds to try and solve it.

(time starts)

Ash: Ummm...Hmmmm...

(20 seconds left)

Ash: Lets see...uuuuuhhhh...

(10 seconds)

Ash: The answer is...

(5 seconds)

Ash: Rayquaza!

SL: Yes! Thats the answer. Now lets see what your prize is. (opens card) An all expense paid trip to the Bahamas!

Ash: Yeah! Alright! (starts runnig aroun in circles like and idiot)

(Ash's Pikachu comes out of the crowd)

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu! Pika-Pika! (stop running around like an idiot!)

(Ash keeps running)

Pikachu: Pikaaachuuuuu! (Pikachu shocks Ash with a thunderbolt) (Ash collapses on the floor)

SL: Thanks Pikachu. He was starting to get annoying.

Pikachu: Pika. (no problem)

SL: That wraps up this episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune. See you all next time.

(Credits start running)

* * *

**(After the show)**

**SL: Done with the first episode/chapter. Please leave a review if you liked it. The next contestants are Drew, Misty, and Brock.**


	2. Drew, Misty, Brock

**Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune.**

**Drew, Misty, Brock****

* * *

Important Information: **

SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

(Before The Show) 

**SL: Another episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel of Fortune! I hope today's contestants weren't sort of stupid and annoying as yesterday's. So lets get on with the show!**

* * *

(Wheel Of Fortune theme song plays)

SL: Welcome again, to Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune. Let me introduce today's contestants. Drew, Misty, and Brock. A warning for Drew. Anytime you flick your hair. I will tell Devin to use his flamethrower, not the atrack, but the weapon, and he will burn you hair. Got it?

Drew: Yes.

SL: Good. No lets start with a puzzle. The category is Pokemon Character. (3 white empty blocks appear on the board) Drew you go first.

Drew: Okay. (spins the wheel) (the arrow points at a $200 with a prize on it)

SL: Drew take the prize card. (Drew graps the prize card) Now pick a letter.

Drew: The first letter I wrote to my mom while I was at camp. (buzzer sounds)

SL: (stares at the Drew with confusion) What?! No! Misty its your turn.

Misty: My turn for what?

SL: (stares down and shakes head) Your turn to spin the wheel.

Misty: Oh. Okay. (spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $700)

SL: Pick a letter.

Misty: A letter double-v. (buzzer sounds)

SL: (slaps his forehead with his palm) A double-v? Thats not a letter! I wonder why you got to manage the Cerulean Gym? Brock its your turn.

(Brock spins the wheel) (the arrow points at...Brock gets a girl?)

Brock: Yay! A girl for me!

SL: What?! Who put that there?! (Walks to the wheel and ripps of the piece) Hey...There is something wirtten on the back. (reads the back) It says, "Brock wrote this." How stupid are you Brock?

Brock: I thought no one would notice.

SL: Well, you were wrong. Devin show Brock why he, or no one else, shouldn't rigg or hack my wheel.

Devin: Yeah! More beating up!

Brock: Uh-oh.

SL: We will be right back.

* * *

**(Commercial)**

SL: Another commercial from the show. This time by myself.

Cody+Devin: Let us be in the commercial.

SL: NO!

Cody+Devin: Fine! (they walk away)

SL: I would like to take the opportunity to advertise 2 of my favorite fan fics that you should read. One of them is **Pokemon Clebrity Jeopardy** By: Arc Knight. The other one is **Pokemon Telethon** By: Axletia Rosonetis. Read them. They both fan fics are great to read and to get a good laugh.

Cody: Can I ask you a question?

SL: Sure.

Cody: Why are you advertising those fan fics.

SL: One, is because I like to read and review both of those fan fics. Two, I'm not selfish.

Cody: Okay.

SL: Enjoy the rest of the show.

**(End of commercial)

* * *

**

SL: Grrrr! I wish I didn't say enjoy the show, because I am not enjoying it. Today's contestanst are imbiciles. I mean by their IQ's.

Drew+Misty+Brock: Thanks! (they really mean it)

SL: I prove my point. Lets continue with the same-

Brock: Ow! My head hurts!

SL: Serves you right for trying to riun the wheel! As I was saying, lets continue with the same puzzle. Drew, it's your turn, again.

(Drew spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $100)

SL: Now pick a letter.

Drew: The second-

SL: I mean a letter in the alphabet.

Drew: Oh. Thanks for making it more clear. I choose a letter R. (buzzer sounds)

SL: Drew. Why did you pick a letter R.

Drew: Becuase it's R for Roselia.

SL: ...

Drew: What?

SL: Nothing.

Misty: Is it my turn now?

SL: Yes.

(Misty spins the wheel) (lands on a "Lose a turn")

Misty: Awwww!

SL: (thoughts: Yes!) Brock its your turn.

Brock: No way! The wheel is cursed!

SL: No it isn't. You got beat up for it because you tried messing it up.

Brock: I'm still not going to spin it.

SL: Either spin it, or you forfeit from the game.

Brock: Fine! But if something bad happens to me, I'll sue you! (spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $400)

SL: Pick a letter.

(Brock looks around if there is a trap) (buzzer sounds)

SL: Why were you looking around?!

Brock: To see if there are any traps.

SL: Its so sad that no one has gained money. I get "paid" every episode/chapter of half the amount of what the contestants earn.

Drew: At least I tried!

SL: Thats what I am suprised of.

Misty: My turn! My-

SL: For today we are skipping right to the speed round. The category is Pokemon Food. ( 4 white empty blocks pop-up on the board) The value of each later will be...(spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $100)... $100. Drew you start.

Drew: A letter Y. (buzzer sounds)

SL: ...Shocking...

Drew: What?

SL: Nothing. Brock your turn.

Brock: A letter A. (buzzer sounds)

SL: No. Drew.

Drew: A letter E.

Cody: There is one E.

SL: Thank heaven! Drew, you have 10 seonds to try and solve.

(10 seconds pass by) (buzzer sounds)

SL: Brock.

Misty: What about me?

SL: You lost a turn.

Misty: Oh.

Brock: A letter I. (buzzer sounds)

SL: At least take 3 or 4 seconds to look at the puzzle, then say a letter. Drew your turn.

Drew: A letter B.

Cody: One B.

SL: Drew, you have ten seconds.

Drew: Uhhh...Poke-Blocks!

SL: Finally! Someone answers a puzzle! The speed round is over and Drew you have $900 and you are going to the bonus round. As for Misty and Brock, they get no money.

Misty+Brock: Awwwww! (face the floor in dissapointment)

SL: Drew lets head to the small table. (SL and Drew walk to the small table) Now spin the wheel. (Drew spins the wheel) (the arrow points at a card) I'll keep this card while you try to solve to the puzzle. The category is Grass-Type Pokemon. (7 white empty blocks appear on the board) We will start you off with the letters R S T L N E. (A letter R, S, and E pop-up on the board) Now pick 5 consenats and a vowel.

Drew: L Q B W D O.

(A letter L and O appear on the board)

SL: You have 30 seconds to try and solve the puzzle.

(30 seconds)

Drew: ROSELIA!

SL: Correct! Lets see your prize. (opens card) $10,000! Now you have $10,900!

Drew: Yeah! Woo-hoo! Awesome! (starts hopping up and down around the stage) (Drew's Roselia comes on the stage)

SL: It's going to happen again.

Roselia: Rose! Rose! Roselia! (Quit acting like Ash!) (Drew ignores Roselia) Roseliiiiiaaaaa! (Roselia uses Magic Leaf on Drew)

Drew: Ow! Ow! Oooowwwww! (collaspes on the floor like Ash did)

SL: Uh...Thanks a lot Roselia.

Roselia: Rose. Roselia. Rose. (It was my pleasure)

SL: I get "paid" $5,450! This ends another episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune! Good-bye!

* * *

**(After The Show)**

**SL: If you liked the episode/chapter, please leave a positive review. Our next contestants are Dawn, Gary, and Max. Seems like another horrible combonation of contestants, but the show must go on! See you all next time! **


	3. Dawn, Gary, Max

**Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune.**

**Dawn, Gary, Max****

* * *

Important Information: **

SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

(Before The Show) 

**SL: Another episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel of Fortune! Ugh. Probably 3 more other stupid contetants playing. Lets get started. **

* * *

(Wheel Of Fortune theme song plays)

SL: Hello everybody! Another episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel Of-

Dawn: (singing) Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me!

SL: Dawn stop singing!

Dawn: Don't you wish your-

(SL sounds the airhorn)

Dawn: Oooowww! What was that for.

SL: Disrupting my show. Now let me introduce today's contestants. Dawn, Gary, and Max. Max you are the only one who gave me a reason to come here with your other two competetors. I am going to change the game a little. There are 4 categories. There are 5 numbers going down each category. Just say the category and any number 1 through 5. The higher number you choose the harder the puzzle is. The things that are going to be the same is the wheel with the money, prizes, etc, and trying to solve the puzzle. Now lets start. The 4 categories are "Sinnoh Pokemon", "Pokemon Characters", "Pokemon Regions", and something that isn't Pokemon, "Weather". After finishing 2, 3, or 4 puzzles, depending how long it takes for each puzzle, then we will move on to the speed round. I want to stop talking, so Dawn you go first. I also need a podium to keep my emergency stuff and somewhere to lean on when I am tired of standing.

Dawn: Yay! I choose "Singing Songs" Number 3.

SL: (stares at the new category board and then back at Dawn) What?! That isn't a category! Gary your turn.

Gary: Alright! I choose "Ash's Butt Being Kicked" Number 1.

SL: I know that the category you choose isn't up there. Max, make me wish I didn't leave, it's your turn.

Max: Sinnoh Pokemon. Number 5.

SL: Ugh! That category (stares at category board)...That is a category. Pop-up the blocks. (the blocks appear on the board) Now spin the wheel!

(Max spins the wheel) (arrow points at $900)

SL: Pick a letter.

Max: A letter Z.

Cody: There is one Z.

Max: I want to solve it!

SL: Woah! Okay. Go ahead.

Max: Azelf!

Cody: Correct!

SL: Damn Max! You really are smart. Now you have $5,000. $4,500 solving each letter in the puzzle. $500 dollar bonus for solving a Number 5 puzzle with 3 letters left or more.

Max: Yay! I'm going to be richer than May, and the chicks dig rich guys.

SL: Uh, Max. Aren't you too young to be thinking about girls.

Max: No.

SL: Well, it's not my problem. Lets continue. Max choose another category.

Max: "Pokemon Regions" Number 2.

SL: Okay. Pop-up the blocks (5 blocks appear on the board) Now spin the wheel.

(Max spins the wheel)

Dawn: Why hasn't my turn come yet?

Gary: Yeah, me too.

SL: Max has gotten the puzzles, and letters right so far it's still his turn. After Max solves this puzzle, we will go to the speed round, maybe 2 speed rounds.

(the arrow points at $400)

SL: Pick a letter.

Max: I would like to buy a vowel.

SL: Go ahead.

Max: A letter O.

Cody: There are two O's.

SL: You can solve the puzzle if you like.

Max: I want to solve the puzzle! (jumps up and down like a maniac)

SL: Dang! Okay! Solve it.

Max: (with a megaphone and screams into it) JOHTO!!!!!!!

Everybody: Ooowww!!!!

SL: Devin confiscate that meaphone!

Devin: Sweet! I've never had a megaphone. (takes the megaphone)

SL: Max, you now have $7,200. Now lets start the speed round! Lets see how much each letter is going to be worth. (spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $800) Yeah! I get "paid" more today becuase of Max! Lets start. The category is Soda. (8 blocks appear on the board) Max you go-

Max: Coca-Cola!

SL: Uh...Correct...You have $136,00. Incredible! Lets start another.

Max: Round!

SL: Yeah...Max...Why are you so hyper today?

Max: I want to win money!

Gary: I forfiet!

Dawn: Me too!

(Gary and Dawn leave the stage)

Max: Sore losers!

SL: We will continue the speed round with only Max.

Max: More money!

SL: Me too! Lets continue. The category is Candy. (5 blocks pop-up on the board) Now pick a letter.

Max: A letter N.

Cody: One N. Max you really need to calm down. You were so nuts you hopped with your head when no one, besides me, was looking.

SL: You can solve the puzzle, if you want.

Max: Solve! Solve!

SL: Okay!

Max: Nerds!

Cody: Correct!

SL: You now $140,000! Holy (beep)! Lets move on to the bonus round! Follow me to the tab- (Max runs to the small table)-le. Okay...(SL Walks to the small table) Now spin the wheel.

(Max spins the wheel) (the arrow points at a space with a card)

SL: I'll keep this while you try winning the przie thats in this card, by solving the puzzle. The category is "Weather" (9 letters pop-up on the board) Now pick-

Max: The answer is hail-storm!

SL: Yes...That is the answer...You win...(Opens the card) Oh (beep)! You win $100,000. Your total is $240,000. A record for the show!

Max: Yeah!

SL: Devin. Code-T.

Max: What's code-(gets hit by the tranquilizer gun) (Max falls to the floor being knocked out)

SL: Thanks Devin.

Devin: Your welcome.

SL: This ends another episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1. I changed the title of the fan fic/show. I will get my podium next episode/chapter. A really cool one! Bye everybody!

* * *

**(After the show)**

**SL: This was sort of short. Hope you liked it. Please leave a good review. Next time, its Zoey, Ritchie, and Brendan. Hmmm...Not any usual Pokemon characters, but I don't care. Again, please leave a good review. Thanks to the people who have reviewed my my fan fic/show, and to all future reviewers too.**


	4. Zoey, Ritchie, Brendan

**Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune.**

**Zoey, Ritchie, Brendan

* * *

Important Information: **

SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

(Before the show)

SL: Hmmm...I don't know if I should be happy about today's contestants. To all the Ritchie fans. There will be some Ritchie bashing. Maybe I'll bash him once, or twice, or more, Brendan, and Zoey too. Lets start the show!

* * *

SL: We are back to another great episode/chapter. Lets me introduce today's contestants. Zoey, (beep)-ie, and Brendan.

Ritchie: My name is Ritchie! Not (beep)-ie!

SL: At least I got the itchie part right. Are you a boy or girl?

Ritchie: (beep) you! I'm a boy!

SL: Really? Because by your voice and body it's hard to tell, really. I don't believe you. Your acting all angry and such. That means it must be your time of the month.

Ritchie: Shut the (beep) up!

SL: Damn! You are more of a potty mouth than Paul.

Ritchie: I don't give a crap!

SL: Then do you want some crap as your prize?

Ritchie: Hell no!

SL: I'm going to change the rating of this from K+ to T because of Ritchie.

Richtie: Yeah! I caused something!

SL: I'm going to start the game before the arguement escalates. Now I have a new podium. Its not really a podium, its more like a desk, with a fort, and my own rolling chair! Sweet! Now lets start! The 4 catgeories are: "Video games and Systems", "Anime Shows", "Cartoon Shows", and "Pokemon Towns and Cities". Zoey you go first.

Zoey: Okay. I choose "Beating Dawn In Contest" Number 4.

SL: I just said the categories and I know that that category isn't up there. Itchy its your turn.

Ritchie: My name isn't Itchy! It's Ritchie!

SL: I hear you loud and clear.

Ritchie: Good. I choose "Carton Shows" Number 1.

SL: (stares at borad then back at Ritchie) It's "Cartoon Shows" Since you are incapible of pernouncing the category right, it's Brendan's turn.

Brendan: May belongs to me! Only me!

SL: (sweatdrops) Sweet! I'm anime! (Does anime stuff) Woah! I rule! Wait I lost focus. Now I am back on track. Brendan shut up. You and May will never be. (laughs).

Brendan: Your so cruel!

SL: I can if I want. Now stop whinning an choose a category!

Brendan: "Hoennshipping" Number 2.

SL: Get a life and stop stalking May. I can guess what you have in your room.

Brendan: Then what do I have in my room?

SL: A May pillow, a May blanket, a lot of May's pictures on the wall, other May stuff, and the final touch of your room, a life size doll, or whatever, of May, with her bandana, shirt, skirt, gloves, socks, and this is another reason why the rating is changing to a T, dare I say the other stuff, her bra and panties! Now you have been humliated Brendan.

Brendan: You are correct on all that stuff...

SL: You really need to get a life Brendan. You stole her clothes. Now back to the game. Zoey its your turn again.

Zoey: I pick "T.V.'s and Computers" Number 3.

SL: No! Sketchie its your turn.

Ritchie: My name is Ritchie! You said that you heard me loud and clear.

SL: I did.

Ritchie: Then why did you say me name wrong?

SL: Because its funny.

Ritchie: Why you little! (Ritchie runs to attack SL)

SL: Devin! Attack this he-she!

Devin: Okay. (pulls a stun gun from his pocket)

SL: We will be right back. I am sorry that you are going to miss this.

* * *

**(Commercial)**

SL: My new podium rocks!

Cody: Where did you get it from?

SL: A freakin' podium factory. Isn't it obvious.

Cody: Sort of. I want a podium!

SL: Then call 1-800-PDMI. (not a real phone number)

Cody+SL: Call today!

**(End of commercial)

* * *

**

SL: We are back. Ditchie has clam down, and he has smoke coming from his body from overdose of the stun gun.

Devin: Sorry.

SL: Don't be sorry. It was awesome to watch!

Ritchie: Not for me!

SL: We all know that Litchie.

Ritchie: My (beep)-ing name is Ritchie.

SL: Sure. Brendan its your turn.

Brendan: I pick "May loves-" Number 5.

SL: I told you to get a life!

Brendan: I gave my life to May.

SL: That was so lovely that we can hear May puke right now.

(the sound of May puking is heard)

SL: I hope that it was a sound effect. Zoey its your turn.

Zoey: I choose "Pokemon Cows and Creepies" Number 4.

SL: Are you blind!

Zoey: No.

SL: Then why are you saying the wrong things from the categories.

Zoey: I can barely read.

SL:...Scratchie its your turn.

Ritchie: My name is Ritchie you (beep) (beep)!

SL: You made me mad! All of you watching get to see Ritchie being attacked. (walks to podium) (pulls out a wooden basebal bat) Now you will feel pain! (Runs to attack Ritchie.

Ritchie: Mommy! Help!

(Ritchie is hit to the ground) (SL hits Ritchie, but not so hard to give him injuries that he gets sued)

(5 minutes later) (the fight ends)

SL: Now you know why you don't call me a (beep) (beep). (walks to his podium and puts back his bat) That relieved my hatred and stress. Now I feel all better. Like a great weight has lifted. This is everybody's last turn. Brendan its your turn.

Brendan: This last turn goes to May.

SL: The next beating goes to you if you keep that up.

Brendan: O-o-k-k-k-ay-ay. I choose-

SL: Don't choose a category, becuase you an't resist saying almost anything without May in it. We'll skip your turn. Zoey its your turn.

Brendan: Awww.

Zoey: I choose-

SL: You can barely read. We'll skip your turn too. Mitchie it's your turn.

Zoey: Awwww.

Ritchie: My name is-

SL: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Who cares about what you say. We'll skip your turn also.

Ritchie: Awwwww.

SL: Sadly there is no winner today. So nobody goes to the bonus round or gets any money. This ends today's episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1. Adios!

* * *

**(After the show)**

**SL: Damn! Everybody was more stupid than any other person I have met. Next episode/chapter are going to be Pokemon contestants. Next contestants are Ash's Pikachu, Dawn's Piplup, and May's Eevee. Also, I am going to do the episodes/chapters everyday, unless I announce a huge episode/chapter that might take me a day, (if it's the weekend) two days, or three days. Please leave a good review. Good-bye!**


	5. Pikachu, Piplup, Eevee

**Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune.**

**Pikachu, Piplup, Eevee

* * *

Important Information: **

SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

(Before the show)

SL: I guess Pikachu, Piplup, and Eevee are going to do better than everybody else. One way to find out. Lets begin the show!

* * *

SL: Hello everybody! Welcome to another episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1. I have an announcement! Next episode/chapter is going to be big. I will provide more information at the end of the episode/chapter. Now let me introduce today's contestants. Ash's Pikachu, Dawn's Piplup, and May's Eevee. Lets start the game. The categories are "Water-Type Pokemon", "Websites", "T.V. Networks", and "T.V. Shows." Lets start with Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika-Pika! (Yeah!) Pika Pikachu Pika Pika. ("T.V. Networks" Number 3.)

SL: Okay. (7 blocks appear on the board) Now spin the wheel, Pikachu.

(Pikachu spins the wheel with its 2 paws) (the arrow points at $200)

SL: Pick a letter.

Pikachu: Pi Pika Pi. ( A letter P)

Cody: There is one P.

SL: Now you have $200. Spin the wheel again.

(Pikachu spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $500)

SL: Pick another letter.

Pikachu: Pika Pi Pikachu. (I want to solve the puzzle)

SL: Go ahead.

Pikachu: Pikachu! (Pokemon!)

Cody: Correct!

SL: Sweet! The first puzzle has been solved. Pikachu, you now have $3,500. Lets continue. Let Piplup choose the next puzzle.

Piplup: Pip! (Yes!) Piplup Pip Piplup. ("Websites" Number 2)

SL: Okay. (10 blocks appear on the board) Now spin the wheel!

(Piplup spins the wheel) (the arrow points at a "Lose a turn")

Piplup: Piplup! (Damn it!) Piiiiiip...luuuuup! (Piplup fires a bubblebeam at SL)

SL: Aw crap! (run away from the attack) Piplup calm down! It's just the beggining of the game. You will have more turns later!

Piplup: Piplup. (Okay.)

SL: Eevee its your turn.

Eevee: Eev! (Yay!) Eevee Eev Eevee. ("T.V Networks" Number 5)

SL: Okay. (10 blocks appear on the board) Spin the wheel of torture, I mean fortune.

(Eevee spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $700)

SL: Pick a letter.

Eevee: Eevee Eev. (A letter V)

(buzzer sounds)

SL: Too bad. There isn't a V in the puzzle.

Eevee: Eeeeeveeee! (Eevee uses Shadow Ball and aims at SL)

SL: Not again! (runs away from the attack) Contol yourselves! Dang! I want to stay alive. I didn't ask for assisting me in suicide. Pikachu its your turn. Spin the wheel.

(Pikachu spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $400)

SL: Pick a letter.

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika Pika. (I would like to buy a vowel.)

SL: Go ahead.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu. (A letter U.)

Cody: One U.

SL: Spin agai-

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika Pikachu! (I want to solve the puzzle!)

SL: Settle down. (Pikachu settles down) Now you can solve the puzzle.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu Pika-Pika! (The answer is USA Network!)

Cody: Correct!

SL: This ends the second puzzle of th game with Pikachu taking a huge lead with $8,000, and Piplup and Eevee with nothing yet, but lets hope that they can get something. Lets start with a third puzz- (a smoke bomb exlpodes from no where)- Aw great. I know whats going to happen.

(Team Rocket does their intoduction)

SL: Why the hell are you three here disrupting my show!

Meowth: Aw who gives. We came here to steal dat Pikachu.

SL: Will you three ever learn?

James: Well you are going to learn why you should never get in our way. Go Cacnea! (James throws his pokeball) (Cacnea comes out and hugs James with the needles stabbing his body.) Ow! Get off me and use Pin Missle on that twerp.

Cacnea: Cacneeeeaaa! (Cacnea uses Pin missle)

(SL dodges from the attack and runs to his podium grabbing a metal bat)

SL: I don't need a Pokemon to beta the crap out of three knuckleheads like you! (run towards Cacnea and hits it with the metal bat)

Cacnea: Cacneeeaaaaa! (Oooowwww!) (Cacnea rans back to James and hugs him in fright and the needles go back in him again)

James: Aaaahh! Cacnea return! (Cacnea is returned back into the pokeball)

SL: You want some more beating!

Meowth+Jesse+James: No way! (they run out of the studio)

SL: Finally! Pardon that huge interuption. Lets get back to the game. Pikachu choose the third puzzle.

Pikachu: Pika-Pika Pikachu Pika. ("Water-Type Pokemon" Number 3.)

(6 letters pop-up on the board)

SL: Now spin the wheel.

(Pikachu spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $100)

SL: Pick a letter.

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika Pikachu. (A letter G.)

(buzzer sounds)

SL: No G's.

Pikachu: Pikachu. (Awww.)

SL: We have to skip your tun Piplup ecause you lost a turn.

Piplup: Pip. (Aw.)

SL: So it's Eevee's turn. Spin the wheel.

Eevee: Eev! (Yay!) (Eevee spins the wheel) (the arrow points $800)

SL: Pick a letter.

Eevee: Eevee Eevee Eev. (A letter M)

(buzzer sounds)

SL: Wrong. Pikachu its your turn again, so spin the wheel.

(Pikachu spins the wheel)

SL: You know what to do.

Pikachu: Pikach Pika Pika. (A letter Y)

(buzzer sounds)

SL: Nope. Piplup its your turn.

Piplup: Piplup! (Woo-hoo!) (Piplup spins the wheel) (The arrow points at $900)

SL: Just pick a letter.

Piplup: Piplup Pip. (A letter P)

Cody: There are thre P's.

SL: Solve or spins again.

Piplup: Pilup! (Solve!)

SL: Okay. Go ahead and solve it.

Piplup: Lup Piplup Piplup. (The answer is Piplup)

Cody: Correct!

SL: Great job! Now you have $5,700. I think we will go to the speed round now. I'll spin the wheel to see what the letters are going to be worth. (SL spins the wheel) (the arrow points to $100) Each letter is going to be worth $100. The category is "Cell Phone Networks". So lets start with Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup Pip Piplup. (A letter C)

Cody: One C.

SL: You have ten seconds to try and solve the puzzle.

(10 seconds pass by) (buzzer sounds)

SL: Eevee its your turn.

Eevee: Eev Eevee Eev. (A letter I)

Cody: One I.

SL: You have ten seconds.

(time starts)

Eevee: Cingular!

Cody: Correct.

SL: A really quick speed round. Lets see the results. Eevee is in third place with $700. Piplup is in second with $5,800. Pikachu is in first with $8,000. Pikachu, you are going to the bonus.

Pikachu: Pika-Pi! (Alright!)

SL: Follow me to the small table that was been reduce from heigtht for you. (SL and Pikachu walk to the small table) Now spin the wheel.

(Pikachu spins the wheel) (the arrow points to a space with a card)

SL: I'll keep this while you try solving the puzzle. The category is "Office Suplies Stores". We will start you off with R S T L N E.

(7 blocks appear on the board) (the letters S T L and E pop-up on the board)

SL: Pick 5 consenants and 1 vowel.

Pikachu: Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi. (P Y Q G K A)

(P and A appear on the board)

SL: You completed the puzzle!

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pi Pikachu! (Oh yeah, I'm awesome!)

SL: Lets see his prize. (opens card) $900,000!

(Pikachu faints at the amount of money he got)

SL: Woah! This wraps up another great episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1. The information I said is going to be provided right now. The next chapter/episode is going to have all the contestants that have been here since the beggining. So its going to take a day, two, maybe three days. Okay, I have told you the information. See ya later!

* * *

**(After the show)**

**SL: It wasn't funny as I thought. Oh well. As I said the next contestants are going to be all the contestants that have been here. Please review, no flames!**


	6. Contestants From Chapters 1 through 5

**Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune.**

**Ash, May, Paul, Drew, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Gary, Max, Zoey, Ritchie, Brendan, Pikachu, Piplup, Eevee

* * *

Important Information: **

SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

(Before the show)

SL: Damn! 15 people are going to play all in one episode/chapter! I guess I'm going to need some help. Lets start the show! I am getting too excited!

* * *

SL: Hi Everybody! Welcome to the best episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1. This huge event doesn't mean that season 1 isn't ending now. There are still some people who want to play. Lets welcome all 15 of our contestants. Ash, May, Paul, Drew, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Gary, Max, Zoey, Litchie, Brendan, Pikachu, Piplup, and Eevee. Woah! That is a lot of people!

Ritchie: The name is Ritchie you (beep).

SL: Nothing has changed.

Brendan: What?! May is here?!

SL: Brendan I told you to get a life.

Brendan: I told you that I gave my life to here.

SL: That was so romantic that May would run to you and vomit on your feet.

(May runs up to Brendan and vomits on his feet)

SL: I was so correct.

May: Sorry Brendan.

Brendan: I'll take your apology with a kiss.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu Pika Pi. (You're so pathetic.) Pikachuuuuuu! (Pikachu thunderbolts Brendan)

SL: Yeah! Brendan has been fried!

Zoey: Hey Dawn.

Dawn: Yeah Zoey.

Zoey: Remember when I kicked your ass in the Jubilife Contest!

Dawn: Ooooh! (Dawn faces the floor in shame)

Ritchie: Hey Ash.

Ash: Yes Jitchie.

Ritchie: My name is Ritchie and you know it!

Brock: I'm back! Hi ladies in the crowd and the ladies watching at home.

Max: Say good-bye to them. (Max pulls Brock's ear)

Brock: Ow ow ow ow ow!

Paul: Hey Piplup.

Piplup: Pip? (What?)

Paul: You suck at contests.

Piplup: Pip! (What!) Piiiiiip Lup Lup Lup! (Piplup fires a bubblebeam at Paul)

Paul: Oh crap! (the bubblebeam hits Paul)

SL: Control yourselves! Damn! I'm going to need a guest host to help me out with you morons! Welcome the guest host...(drum roll)...Axletia Rosonetis!

Axletia: Thanks you!

SL: Thanks for coming to help me out with this huge event.

Axletia: Why is Paul still alive?

SL: What?

Paul: I'm right here (beep).

SL: Oh...

Axletia: So why is he still alive?

Paul: I'm dead in your show, but not here.

SL: You will be dead soon!

Axletia: We will use that photo!

SL: I want to kick his ass first...Wait wait wait wait wait! We have to start the game! I already introduced the contestants and the guest host. No let me show the 4 categories we will start with. The categories are-

Axletia: I want to announce the categories.

SL: Go ahead. I want to stop talking for a couple of moments or minutes.

Axletia: Okay. The 4 categories are: "Fan Fics", "Dog Breeds", "Natural Disasters", and "Instruments".

SL: Lets start with Ash.

Ash: Yeah! I get to go first! (starts dancing)

SL: You won't get to have your turn if you don't choose a category.

Ash: Oh. (stops dancing and sweatdrops) I choose "Dog Breads" Number 1.

Axletia: Thats not a category you imbecile.

Ash: Really?

Axletia: Really.

Ash: Really really?

Axletia: Yes.

Ash: Really really real-

SL: Shut up, Ash! May its your turn.

May: I choose "Fan Flicks" Number 3.

Axletia: Thats not a category either.

SL: I think you guys got stupider. Ugh. Paul its your turn.

Paul: I pick "Extra Mints" Number 2.

Axletia: Damn! Pick a real category! The category is instruments! Not extra mints! Be prepared for something bad happening to you!

Paul: Like what?

Axletia: You'll see.

SL: Drew it's your turn your turn, and please pick a right category.

Drew: I pick "Natural Distructions" Number 4.

SL:...Hey Axletia, should we take that choice, because is almost the same.

Axletia: Eh. Go ahead.

SL: Finally! Cody, pop-up those blocks!

Cody: Yes, Sir! (pops-up 9 blocks on the board)

SL: Lets get started. Drew, spin the wheel.

(Drew spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $200)

Axletia: Pick a letter.

Drew: A letter D and a letter R and a letter E and a letter-(buzzer sounds)

Axletia: I said to pick A LETTER. Not to pick LETTERS.

Drew: Oh.

SL: Misty it's your turn.

(Misty spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $500)

Axletia: Pick a letter.

Misty: Triple A.

SL: Axletia said to pick a letter. Not a type of battery.

Misty: Oh.

Axletia: Brock it's your turn.

Brock: To date a girl!?

Axletia: No! To spin the wheel.

Brock: Aw. (Brock spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $100)

SL: You remembered not to mess with my wheel, or else you would've gotten your ass kicked.

Brock: Yes I remember. I have nightmares of people beating me up for no reason.

SL: Good. Now pick a letter.

Brock: A letter R.

Cody: There are two R's.

SL: Okay.

Axletia: Hey Shiny Lucario.

SL: Yeah.

Axletia: We does it look like you have to go to the bathroom.

SL: Because I do have to go.

Axletia: Then go!

SL: Fine. Devin you take my place while I go to the bathroom.

Devin: Sure.

(SL runs to the bathroom)

Axletia: Damn! He runs fast!

Devin: I never seen him run that fast.

Cody: Me either.

Axletia: Lets continue the game.

Devin: Okay. Brock spin the wheel again.

(Brock spins the wheel again) (the arrow points at $700)

Axletia: Pick a letter.

Brock: I pick H for hottie because there is a hottie over ther in the crowd.

Cody: You were lucky there was an H in the puzzle.

Axletia: Brock you really need to stop going for every beautiful or hot girl you see. It gets annoying and its really pathetic, like Brendan.

Brendan: Hey!

Axletia: It's true.

Devin: Brock spin the wheel again. After you spin the wheel, don't say anything stupid, becuase you always do.

Brock: Grrr! (Brock spins the wheel) (the arrow points at a "Bankrupt") Awww.

(Everybody tries to hold their laugh, but the people on the stage burst in laughter and SL comes back)

SL: What's so funny?

(Everybody continues laughing)

SL: I aksed what's so funny)

(Evetbody continues laughing)

SL: I'll wait.

(Everybody laughs for five more minutes) (everybody stops laughing)

SL: What were you all lauhging about?

Axletia: We were all laughing at Brock getting a Bankrupt.

SL: That doesn't seem funny to me.

Devin: Why?

SL: I don't know, and you are back at being a security guard.

Devin: Okay.

SL: It's Dawn's turn.

(Dawn spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $400)

Axletia: Pick a letter.

Dawn: A letter N.

Cody: One N.

SL: Do you want to solve the puzzle or spin again.

Dawn: I want to solve the puzzle.

SL: Okay.

Dawn: The answer is Hurricane!

Cody: Correct!

Max: You solved the puzzle! I was going to solve it!

Dawn: Too bad! I solved it first!

Max: Grrr!

Axletia: Dawn, you have $2,400 and you are in the lead. Now choose another puzzle from the category.

Dawn: "Zoey Sucks" Number 5.

Zoey: Shut up, Dawn!

Dawn: Make me! You suck because your Glameow got its ass kicked by the Buizel that I caught!

Zoey: Grrrr!

Axletia: Calm down! Damn! You two can't get along! Dawn you got your ass kicked by that Buizel too.

SL: Its true, and before anybody says anything, which anybody won't, it is Gary's turn.

Gary: Cool! I choose "Cat Breeds" Number 3.

SL: (Looks at the category board then back at Gary) What the (beep)! That isn't a category! The category is "Dog Breeds" not "Cat Breeds"!

Axletia: Dang, Shny Lucario. I don't know how you got this far with these morons.

SL: I do it for the people who like to read and review my show/ fan fic. Like Midnight Roselia.

Axletia: Okay. It's Max's turn.

Max: Finally! Solving puzzles is a drug and an addiction tome.

Axletia: All of us can see that. Now pick a category.

Max: "Dog Breeds" Number 5.

SL: Good. (17 blocks pop-up on the board) It seems like this is going to be the toughest puzzle in the game today. Now spin the wheel.

(Max spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $600)

Axletia: Pick a letter.

Max: A letter R.

Cody: There are 5 R's.

SL: Do you want to solve or-

Max: Yes! Yesy! I want to solve the puzzle!

Axletia: Damn, Max! Calm down!

SL: You look more eager to solve a puzzle than you were last time.

Max: Let me solve the damn puzzle.

SL: Damn! Go ahead!

Max: The answer to the puzzle is Labrador Retriever!

Cody: Uh...Correct.

Max: Yes. Hey Dawn.

Dawn: Yeah.

Max: Do you digg guys with a lot of cash?

Dawn: Uh...sure. Why?

Max: I was thinking we could go on a date after I win this game.

Dawn: Hell no!

Max: Awww.

May: Max, you are to young to go on a date.

Max: Says you!

Axletia: Max, you have $8,500.

Max: Sweet! Money is more important then Dawn.

Dawn: No it isn't!

Max: Then go on a date with me!

Dawn: No.

SL: Wow. This isn't a real shipping with Max and Dawn and it will never be.

Max: (beep) you, Shiny Lucario.

SL: If you curse at me one more time, all of your money goes to me and Axletia!

Max: Fine! I'll stop!

SL: Good, you whinning (beep).

Max: Grrr!

Axletia: Lets continue. Max choose-

SL: He isn't going to choose a puzzle after he cursed at me! It's Zoey's turn.

Max: Aw!

Zoey: My wait is over. I choose "Dawn Is Pathetic And Sucks" Number 1.

Dawn: (beep) you!

Zoey: Like that wouldn't you!

Dawn: Grrr!

Axletia: Break it up! Twitchie it's your turn.

Ritchie: My name is Ritchie! How many times do I have to tell every one!

SL: Untill we all feel like calling you your real name.

Ritchie: Damn it! I choose "My name Is" Number 4.

SL: Wouldn't you like that.

Ritchie: Yes I would.

SL: 2 things. 1: Too bad. 2:Thats not a category you dumb-ass. Its Brendan's turn.

Brendan: I choose "May Will You Marry Me" Number 3.

SL: You gave your life to here and she will give it back becuase your life is pathetic. Also, that was so romantic that May would go up to you and crotch kick you and say (beep) you.

(May goes up to Brendan and crotch kicks him)

May: (beep) you, Brendan.

SL: Yep. I was correct again. It's Pikachu's turn. Pick a category.

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pika. (I choose "Fan Fics" Number 5)

Axletia: Now spin the wheel.

(Pikachu spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $900)

SL: Pick a letter.

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika Pi. (A letter T.)

Cody: There are two T's.

Axletia: Do you want to solve the puzzle or spin again?

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika Pi. (I want to solve it.)

Axletia: Go ahead.

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika Pi Pikachu. (The answer is Pokemon Telethon.)

Cody: Correct!

SL: Pikachu has $135,500! Damn! Lets continues playing with another puzzle. Pikachu, pick another puzzle from one of the categories.

Pikachu: Pika Pi Pikachu Pika. (I choose "Instruments" Number 1.)

Axletia: Pop-up the blocks! (5 blocks appear on the board)

SL: Spin the wheel of death, I mean fortune.

(Pikachu spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $200)

SL: Pick a letter.

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika Pi. (A letter C.)

(buzzer sounds)

Axletia: Nope. No C.

Pikachu: Pika. (Aw.)

SL: Piplup its yout turn.

Piplup: Pip! (Yay!) (Piplup spins the wheel) (there are points at $200)

SL: Pck a letter.

Piplup: Piplup Pip Piplup. (A letter V)

Cody: One V.

Axletia: Do you want to spin again or solve the puzzle.

Piplup: Pilup Pip Pip. (I want to solve it.)

Axleta: Then solve it.

Piplup: Lup Pip Pip Piplup. (The answer is Violin.)

Cody: Correct!

SL: Pilup has $1,300. Not bad.

Axletia: Hey Piplup, you don't mind if you let Eevee choose the next category.

Piplup: Lup. (Nope.)

Axletia: Good. Eevee it's your turn.

Eevee: Eevee. (Finally.) Eevee Eev Eevee. (I choose "Natural Disasters" Number 2.

Axletia: Okay. (6 blocks appear on the board) Now spin the wheel.

(Eevee spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $100)

SL: Pick a letter.

Eevee: Eev Eevee Ee. (A letter F)

Cody: One F.

Axletia: Spin or solve.

Eevee: Eev. (Solve.)

SL: Go ahead.

Eevee: Eevee Eev Eevee. (The answer is floods.)

Cody: Another correct answer. The Pokemon are playing better than the humans.

SL: Eevee now has $800. Since we took a lot of time arguing. No one will have a a second turn. So lets see the results.

Axletia: Every person that didn't get money are tied for dead last. Eevee is in 4th with $800. Piplup is in 3rd with $1,300. Max is in 2nd with $8,500. Pikachu is in 1st with $135,500!

SL: I am tired. So Pikachu I will just give you $1,000,000. Your total is $1,135,500.

Everybody (besides SL): Holy (beep)!

(Pikachu faints again at the amount of money he has won)

SL: I would like to thank for Axletia Rosonetis for coming.

Axletia: Your welcome.

SL: Would you like to come back to help me out with some other chapter/episodes of the show/fan fic.

Axletia: Of course!

SL: One more thing to do.

Axletia: Thats right.

(SL and Axletia take out a hang gun from their pockets and fire at Paul's head)

Axletia: That takes care of him.

SL: Hell yeah! This ends one of the best chapters/episodes of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1. See ya everybody!

Axletia: Bye everybody!

* * *

**(After the show)**

**SL: Damn! That was one long episode/chapter+2000 words! The next three contestants are Daisy, Todd, and one of the Sinnoh Gym leaders, Roark. I guess they are all morons, and Gym Leaders can be morons too. Another group of morons to come to the show, so Axletia will be back next time, because I may fall unconscious at Daisy's, Todd's, and maybe Roark's stupididty. Please review! You know you want too. No flames!**


	7. Daisy, Todd, Roark

Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune. 

**Daisy, Todd, Roark

* * *

Important Information: **

SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

(Before the show)

SL: What! I am here to do the before the show thing 5 minutes early than always do! Grrr. Damn watch! Today's contestants are Daisy, Todd, and Roark. Lets start the show! (yawn)

* * *

SL: Hello everybody! (yawn)

Axletia: Are you sleepy?

SL: Yes. I slept late last night. Another reason is because there was some crazy (beep) on the bus today. I want to take a nap. Hey Axletia, can you take the show for a couple of minutes? I'm very sleepy and tired.

Axletia: Sure.

SL: Thanks. (tries to walk to his podium, but falls down and starts sleeping)

Axletia: Should we make him up and move him somewhere comfortable?

Devin: Nah. He'll just continue sleeping.

Cody: Just don't trip over him.

Axletia: Okay.

Devin: I'll wake him up in 10 to 15 minutes.

Axletia: Okay. Lets start the game! Today's contestants are Daisy, Todd, and Roark.

Daisy: Like, hello everybody!

Todd: I'll take pictures of the audience.

Roark: Hi everybody.

Axletia: Let me say the categ- (SL snores)-Damn! Is he going to snore the whole show!

Devin: No, but he does snore sometimes and he sometimes talks in his sleep.

Cody: Just try to ignore it.

Axletia: Okay. As I was saying, the categor-

SL: (talking in his sleep) Die you (beep)! You are all morons!

Axeltia: I wonder who is dieing.

Cody: Focus.

Axletia: You should be wondering too!

Devin: We should ask him when I wake him up in 6 to 11 minutes.

Axletia: Okay. The categories are "Fast-Food Resturants", "Holiday's", "Types Of Schools", and "Pizza Stores". Who made up these categories.

Cody: Shiny Lucario. He looks around him and he gets ideas.

Devin: It works for him a whole lot.

Axletia: Okay. Daisy it's your turn.

Daisy: Like, what?

Axletia: Oh right. I'll tell you in your terms. Like, it's your turn.

Daisy: Like, okay. Like, I choose "Make-up and Beauty" Number 1.

Axletia: You are more than girly-girl, Daisy. Thats not even a real category! Todd it's your turn.

Todd: To take pictures?

Axletia: No, you idiot. Your turn to pick a category, because Daisy didn't pick a real one.

Todd: Okay. I choose "Pictures And Cameras" Number 3.

Axletia: (sweatdrops) Thats not a category! Shiny Lucario was right. The contestants are imbeciles. Roark it's your turn.

Roark: Awesome! I pick "Rock-Type Pokemon" Number 5.

Axletia: What! Of all people you pick a fake category! Shiny Lucario was right again. Gym Leaders can be imbeciles too.

Devin: I think it's time to wake Shiny Lucario up.

Axletia: Good, because I want to take a break.

(Devin walks where SL is sleeping and wakes him up)

(As SL wakes up being startled, he says) SL: My brownies! Huh? Why am I on the floor?

Cody: You didn't make it to your podium or desk, or whatever it is.

SL: Oh. I think a mix between of a desk and a podium will be a peskium. I just made it up.

Axletia: Please let me take a break!

SL: Why?

Axletia: Just let me!

SL: Damn! Okay. Just go to my peskium, and take a seat in my chair and rest you head.

Axletia: Yay! (runs to the peskium and sits there and rests her head)

SL: What the hell did you guys do!

Daisy+Todd+Roark: Nothing.

SL: Oh really. Lets just replay what I missed while I was taking my nap. (presses a button for a screen to come down) Now lets play what I missed. (presses button to start the video of what happened minutes ago.

**

* * *

(The replay) **

Axletia: Okay. Daisy it's your turn.

Daisy: Like, what?

Axletia: Oh right. I'll tell you in your terms. Like, it's your turn.

Daisy: Like, okay. Like, I choose "Make-up and Beauty" Number 1.

Axletia: You are more than a girly-girl, Daisy. Thats not even a real category! Todd it's your turn.

Todd: To take pictures?

Axletia: No, you idiot. Your turn to pikc a category, because Daisy didn't pick a real one.

Todd: Okay. I choose "Pictures And Cameras" Number 3.

Axletia: (sweatdrops) Thats not a category! Shiny Lucario was right. The contestants are imbeciles. Roark it's your turn.

Roark: Awesome! I pick "Rock-Type Pokemon" Number 5.

Axletia: What! Of all people you pick a fake category! Shiny Lucario was right again. Gym Leaders can be imbeciles too.

**(End of replay)

* * *

**

(SL's jaw is hanging down then closes his mouth)

SL: Woah! Damn! All of you are stupid! I would have kicked Todd's and Roark's ass and have Axletia would have kick Daisy's ass! If you aren't smart enought to come here then don't come, but I am not making that a rule.

Devin: They were so stupid!

Cody: Complete imbeciles!

(Axletia comes from no where) Axletia: Morons!

Devin+Cody+SL: Ah!

Axletia: What?

Cody: You scared the (beep) out of us!

Axletia: How?

Devin: You came out of no where!

Axletia: Oh. Then I will continue to scare the (beep) out of you, but not now.

SL: Aw (beep).

Roark: Lets get on with the damn game!

SL: You know what Roark! (beep) you! (charges at Roark and stats beating him up) That put some sense into your useless head!

Roark: That (beep) hurt!

SL: Good! So shut the hell up! Now lets continue with the game. To say in your terms, Daisy: Like it's your turn.

Daisy: Like, cool! Like, I choose "Pretty Girls" Number 2.

SL: (sweatdrops) Damn pretty girls! Daisy is one of the most stupid I ever meet. Seriously, all she thinks about is manecures, shopping, shopping, and shopping!

Todd: Stop ranting, it's my turn now!

Axletia: Then pick a damn category!

Todd: Gesh! I pick "Video Cameras and Large Photos"

Axletia: That's almost the same fake category you picked last.

Todd: I know, so?

Axletia: That's not a real category!

Todd: Oh.

SL: Ugh. Roark, it's your turn.

Roark: I pick "Gym Battles" Number 4.

SL: Pick a real category you dumb-ass!

Roark: Sorry for choosing.

SL: You should be sorry for even being here in the first place!

Devin: Damn. You really need to calm down, Shiny Lucario.

Cody: You too Axletia.

SL: Fine...I'm good.

Axletia:...Me too.

SL: Lets continue the game. Actually, lets go right to the speed round, where the category is not your choice.

Axletia: Lets see how much every letter is going to be worth. (Axletia spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $300) I hate saying this. Like, Daisy it's your turn.

Daisy: Like, totally awesome!

SL: Pick a letter.

Daisy: I don't know any.

(SL, Axletia, Devin, and Cody fall down anime style)

SL: What the (beep) do you mean you don't know any.

Daisy: I never studied the GQZ's.

Axletia: Woah. That is impossible!

SL: Daisy is kicked out of the speed round.

Daisy: Like, damn!

Axletia: Todd it's your turn.

Todd: Sorry. I got to go and take pictures. (runs out of the studio)

SL:...What a (beep). Roark it's your turn.

Roark: I got to run too. I have to go back to the gym. (exits the studio)

Daisy: I need to go to my facial appointment! (runs out of the studio also)

Axletia:...Why did they even come here in the first place?

SL: To win money or watse our time.

Devin: It was definitely to waste or time.

Cody: There are no winners or losers! This sucks!

Axletia: Yes it does.

SL: This ends another and the second chapter/episode with no winner on Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1.

SL+Axletia+Devin+Cody: Good-bye!

* * *

**(After the show)**

**SL: Damn! There was a lot of cursing today! But I don't care. It was censcored. Thats the point of the beeping sound. Next contestants are...Oh (beep)...The next contestants are Tracey, Harley, and Prof. Oak. I'm not freaked out by Prof. Oak, but I am freaked out by Harley, and maybe Tracey. This isn't going to be good. No flames as always. Please leave a good review.**


	8. Tracey, Harley, Prof Oak

Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune. 

**Tracey, Harley, Prof. Oak**

**

* * *

Important Information: **

**SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

**

**(Before the show)**

**SL: Damn it! Now I have to do a episode/chapter with a gay man, a half gay man, and a Professor that has no more character development! Ugh. This is so gonna suck. Lets start this damn show and get this over with.

* * *

**

SL: (sigh) Hello everyone to another episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1.

Axletia: This is going to suck.

SL: I know. Ugh. Two things that suck for me right now.

Devin: What sucks for you?

SL: All of today's contestants have a major problem, and that I feel sick.

Cody: Then why did you come here today?

SL: I do it for the show.

Axletia: Then take a rest.

SL: I'm not going to take a- (collapses on the floor)

Cody: Damn. He must feel really sick.

SL: Of course I am, but I feel pain everywhere on my body. I'm not even going to try getting up, because then my legs are going to hurt, and my cheeks and forehead are starting to heat up.

Devin: Damn. Then go to a doctor.

SL: I'm not going to the a doctor.

Axletia: Then get a surgery.

SL: No!

Cody: Then die!

SL: I will not die! I'm okay. By the next day I'll be fine, but maybe I will still have something.

Axletia: Fine.

SL: Good.

Tracey: Lets get this damn show started!

Devin: Shut up Tracey!

Cody: Yeah! No body likes to hear your half-gay voice.

Axletia: But it's not as gay as Harley's voice.

Harley: That is harsh, hun.

Axletia: Don't call me hun you gay person!

Harley: Now that was cruel and mean.

Prof. Oak: Lets start the game. I want to win some dough.

SL: (still on the floor, but awake) Never say dough for the other meaning of money again. It makes you sound stupid.

Prof. Oak: I just wanted to be cool.

Cody: Well you are never going to be cool because you have less character development in Pokemon now.

SL: Okay, lets start the game because I am starting to get depressed.

Axletia: Okay. You know our lame contestants so let me say the 4 categories. The categories are "Holidays", "Languages", "Months", and "Presidents".

SL: Screw Presidents! They have ruined our country. Some Presidents got us into wars! Thats why most Presidents suck! Thats why I should be running or president, because every other person who is running is going to suck at being President!

Devin: Damn. Those are some true words.

SL: Damn straight.

Axletia: I can't believe you are still on the floor.

SL: Start the game so we can end the show and then I can go home and sleep.

Axletia: Okay. Tracey you go first.

Tracey: Sweet! I'm so going to win.

Axletia: Not if you keep that gay attitude up! You are so freakin' annoying.

Tracey: Well sorry!

Axletia: Just pick a damn category!

Tracey: Fine. I pick "Presidents" Number 1.

(16 blocks appear on the board)

SL: Now that is one of the presidents I don't hate.

Cody: How do you know the answer to the puzzle?

SL: Becuase I know the answer with these cards.

Cody: Then why do you aks if there is that letter or if that is the answer to the puzzle?

SL: To give you sometihng to say.

Cody: Oh.

Devin: At least he gave us more character development the chapter before this.

Cody: Yep.

Tracey: Come on! Let me spin the damn wheel!

Axletia: Fine! Spin the wheel and shut the hell up!

(Tracey spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $100)

SL: Now pick a letter. Ugh. (falls unconscious)

Devin: Wow. He fell unconscious again.

Cody: Just let him rest. We'll wake him at the end of the show.

Axletia: Now lets continue the game. Tracey pick a letter.

Tracey: A letter T.

Cody: There is one T.

Tracey: Sweet! I'm so awesome!

Axletia: What the hell did I just say?!

Tracey: Sorry.

Axletia: You can solve the puzzle or spin again.

Tracey: I want to solve.

Axletia: Are you sure?

Tracey: I am so sure!

Axletia: Okay. Go ahead and solve it.

Tracey: The answer is Mr. T.

Axletia: What!

Tracey: So did I get it right?

Axletia: Hell no! You weren't even close!

Tracey: Aww!

Axletia: Its...Oh God...Harley's turn.

Harley: (In a gay voice. Like he is going to do for the whole show) Yay! Its my turn. My turn is for all you guys that love me!

Devin: Oh crap! I think I am going to vomit!

Cody: Me too! Lets head to the bathroom!

Devin: Lets go!

(Devin and Cody run to the bathroom)

Axletia: Damn! Harley you gayness is so wierd that you made 2 guys run to the bathroom to o vomit.

Harley: I'll take that as a compliment.

Axleta: (sweatdrops) (thinking: What a freak!) Now pick a category.

Harley: I pick "Hot Guy Celberities" Number 5.

Axletia: Harley you got some serious issues.

Harley: Well how about you, hun?

Axletia: I said for you not to call me hun! I got no issues. You're the one with all the wierd issues.

Harley: I have no issues!

Axletia: Yeah right!

Harley: Then what are my issues.

Axletia: There is one issue I don't want to say. One issue is your voice.

Harley: What about my voice?

Axletia: Its not like or naturla male voices.

Harley: Do you have a problem with that!

Axletia: Yes I do!

(SL awakens and stands up without no one noticing)

SL: Shut up! You two are getting of topic! I don't even think you are playing the game. So continue playing the game!

Axletia and Harley: Fine!

SL: Good. I'll do the hosting for a little. Prof. Oak its your turn.

Prof. Oak: Oh goody! I pick "Pokemon Peotry" Number 4.

SL: That is not a category! Come on! Pick a real category! Tracey it's your turn again.

Tracey: Okay. I pick "Sketches" Number 3.

SL: **What the (beep) did I just say!**

Tracey: Sorry! Sorry!

SL: You better be sorry! Harley it's your turn.

Harley: (laughs in a gay way) I pick "Guys For Me" Number 1.

SL: Pick a real category! Prof. Oak, it's your turn again.

Prof. Oak: I pick "Ash's Gym Battles" Number 2.

SL: Damn it...(falls unconscious again)

Axletia: Damn!

(Devin and Cody come back)

Devin: Ugh! My stomach hurts!

Cody: I don't want to puke again! The horror of it!

Devin: Why is Shiny Lucario in a different place?

Axletia: He woke up and hosted for a couple of minutes. Then he wasted his energy on yelling at these three dumb-asses.

Cody: Crap.

Axletia: Lets continue the game.

Devin: What time to we end the episode/chapter?

Cody: I don't know? Only Shiny Lucario knows.

Axletia: Damn it!

(There is some sort of walkie-talkie sound heard on SL) (Axletia, Devin, and Cody walk to him and Cody grabs the walkie-talkie)

Cody: Hello.

Random Person: Hello. This is the one of the workers that change the show on and off on the network and you end the show now.

Cody: Okay. Thanks for the information.

Random Person: Your welcome.

(Cody turn off the walkie-talkie)

Cody: Now I know when the episode/chapter ends.

Devin: When?

Cody: Right now.

Axletia: So lets get out and lets go home.

Devin: Okay. To the audience. Exit the studio. We have reached the end of the episode/chapter. There is no winner, again. Have a goodnight.

(Everybody leaves the studio besides one person)

(2 hours later)

(SL wakes up)

SL: Huh? What? Am I still at the studio? Why is it so dark? Aw. No (beep) way! I am the last one here. I better get out. (leaves the studio)

* * *

**There is no "after the show" thing today. The next contestants are Prof. Rowan, Delia (Ash's Mom), and Roselia. So its mixed up with people and Pokemon. No flames. Please review.**


	9. Prof Rowan, Delia, Roselia

Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune. 

**Prof. Rowan, Delia, Roselia**

**

* * *

Important Information: **

**SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

**

**(Before the show)**

**SL: ... Nothing much to say...Yesterday's contestants were idiots...So...Nothing much...Lets get the show started!

* * *

**

**More Important Information:**

**I was going to put this up yesterday, but I ran out of time, so it will say Thanksgiving once or twice.**

* * *

SL: Hello everybody. Welcome to another episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. I feel better since yesterday, but I have a sore throat. First, I want to say something to Axletia, Devin, and Cody.

Cody: What?

Devin: What are you going to say?

SL: You left me here all alone at the stage last night!

Axletia: Oh.

(Alxetia, Devin, and Cody sweatdrop)

Axletia: Sorry about that.

SL: You should be. I would have fired you three. Who knows what could have happened while I was unconsious. I could've been killed, or kidnapped, or worse!

Devin: Lets just get that out of the way. It was in the past.

SL: I'm taking a note of that event.

Cody: Why?

SL: I don't know. It just makes me look more serious.

Axletia: Okay. Lets get the show started. We don't have any wierd contestants today. Our contestants are Prof. Rowan, Delia, and Roselia. The only small wierd thing today is Delia.

Delia: Why am I weird.

Axletia: Because you are the mother of Ash, and Ash is an idiot.

Delia: That gene came from his father.

SL: Then who is Ash's father?

Delia: How should I know?

Devin: Because you (Cody covers Devin's mouth)

Cody: We aren't going to get into detail.

Devin: Mm mm mmm mm mmm mm mmm! (Get you hand off of my mouth!)

Cody: Fine, but you better not get so detailed of why she should know. (lifts hand from Devin's mouth)

Devin: I hope you wash your hands often.

Cody: I do.

Devin: When was the last time you washed your hands today.

Cody: Before I came on this stage.

Devin: Good.

SL: Shut up and lets start the game.

Axletia: The four categories are "Amusement Parks", "Computer Companies", "Water Bottle Names", and "Flower Names".

SL: Prof. Rowan you go first.

Prof. Rowan: Great! I choose "Computer Companies" Number 4.

Axletia: Okay. (4 blocks pop-up on the board) Now spin the wheel.

(Prof. Rowan spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $300)

SL: Now pick a letter.

Prof. Rowan: I pick a L

Cody: There are two L's.

Axletia: Do you want to spin again or solve the puzzle?

Prof. Rowan: I would like to solve the puzzle.

SL: Okay.

Prof. Rowan: The answer is Dell.

Cody: Correct.

SL: Now you have $1,600.

Devin: Hey Shiny Lucario.

SL: Yeah.

Devin: Can I be the host for a couple of minutes.

SL: Sure. I have to get some water. When I come back it get my hosting job back,

Devin: Okay. Sweet!

(SL leaves the stage to get some water)

Devin: Its Prof. Rowan's turn again to pick a category.

Prof. Rowan: I pick "Flower Names" Number 3.

Axletia: Now spin the wheel.

(Prof. Rowan spins the wheel) (the arrow points at "Bankrupt")

Prof. Rowan: Ooooh.

Cody: I call that bad luck.

SL: That's because it is bad luck, and it is called bad luck.

Axletia: Delia, it's your turn.

Delia: I choose "Ash's Girlfriends" Number 3.

(SL, Axletia, Devin, and Cody fall anime style)

Cody: What the (beep)!

Delia: It's not good to say bad words at your age.

Cody: Who gives a (beep). All kids at our age say bad words a lot.

Devin: It's true.

SL: I even laugh sometimes when people use it in a joke or when they act funny.

Axletia: I was right about Delia being a little wierd. I think she is sort of stupid too.

Delia: You can't call me weird, or stupid.

SL: Of course she can. You picked a wrong, and a fake category.

Delia: You are suppose to respect your elders.

Axletia: We respect the people who we want to respcet.

Cody: Yeah. We respect our parents, and our friends parents, etc.

Delia: But you don't respect me?

SL+Axletia+Cody+Devin: Nope.

Delia: Then, (beep) you.

Devin: Now that is another reason why we don't respect you.

SL: Anyways, it's Roselia's. By the way, it's Drew's Roselia.

Fan Girls in the audience: Oooooo! Drew's Roselia!

Roselia: Rose Roselia! (I hate fan girls!)

Fan Girls: Aww.

Axletia: Will you no life girls just shut up for the rest of the show.

SL: If you interrupt again I will get my robots to throw each fang girl that interrupts.

Devin: Why can't I throw them out?

SL: I have my reasons. Plus, you shouldn't be throwing girls out. Thats why I have back-up robots.

Devin: Then why did you hire me?

SL: Did you hear the word back-up?

Devin: Yes.

SL: You're the main security man.

Devin: Oh.

Cody: Shiny Lucario, haven't you seen the movie I-Robot, if I got the right movie title right.

SL: Yeah. I've seen that movie. So what?

Cody: The robots turn on you!

SL: I know. That's why they are my back-up, so I don't have to use them a lot.

Cody: Good.

Axletia: Lets get on with the game.

SL: Okay. Roselia, pick a category.

Roselia: Roselia Rose Rose. ("Flower Names" Number 2.)

Axletia: Now spin the wheel.

(Roselia spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $900)

Roselia: Rose! (Sweet!)

SL: Now...Pick a number! Opps. I mean, pick a letter.

Roselia: Rose Roselia. (A letter R.)

Cody: There is one R.

Axletia: Would like to solve or spin again?

Roselia: Rose. (Solve.)

SL: Go ahead.

Roselia: Roselia Rose Roselia. (The answer is Rose.)

Cody: Correct.

Axletia: Now have $3,800.

Roselia: Roselia! (Awesome!)

SL: Damn it! We wasted time, again, on off-topic stuff. We have to go straight to the speed round now.

Devin: No fan girls have interrupted, wow.

Fan Girls: (They interrupt because they can't hold their words.) Yay, Roselia!

SL: **What the (beep) did I just say minutes ago!**

Cody: You almost said the exact same thing as yesterday.

SL: It's my catch phrase when people don't listen and don't follow my directions or warnings.

Axletia: Cool.

SL: Thanks. Now I hae to release my robots. (pulls out a remote and presses and on button and presses direction puttons, then robots appear on the stage) My robots, throw out those annoying fan girls, and don't attack me or my friends after I gave you orders, got it?

Robots: We understand.

SL: Good. Now go!

(Each robot graps a girls and throws them out of the studio)

SL: Now we can start the speed round, just let me put these robots away. (uses the remote and puts the robots away and presses off button) Now lets begin!

Axletia: The category is "Hair Styles". (4 blocks pop-up on the board)

SL: I'm just going to pick the value of how much each letter in the speed round randomly from now on. The value of each letter for today's speed round is $200.

Axletia: Pick a letter, Prof. Rowan.

Prof. Rowan: A letter G.

(buzzer sounds)

Cody: No G.

Prof. Rowan: (beep) you!

Everybody:...

(SL gives Prof. Rowan his strongest punch on the back of his head and Prof. Rowan is knocked out)

SL: Thats what you get. Now to end this, but you aren't going to die. (SL throws Prof. Rowan to the ceiling with all his strenght and Prof. Rowan flies out) Ha! I actually did it.

Axletia: Delia it's your turn.

Delia: Oh (beep) I have to go home and cook food for Ash. (runs out of the studio)

Devin: What the (beep) just happened?!

Cody: Some crazy (beep) ran out of the studio.

SL: Now it's Roselia's turn.

Roselia: Rose Roselia! (I want to solve the puzzle!)

Axletia: Okay. Go ahead.

Roselia: Roselia Roselia. (The answer is Afro.)

Cody: Correct.

Axletia: Now you have $5,000.

SL: Hey Roselia. Since it would be obvious that you would win in the bonus round. Do you want your prize to be $15,000 or a scuplture of you made of flowers?

Roselia: Roselia. (The $15,000.)

SL: Okay.

Roselia: Rose Roselia Rose. (Now I want to buy the scuplture for $500.)

SL: Uh, okay. You can have the scuplture too. (Roselia hands SL $500) Sweet! I just got $500.

Roselia: Roselia Rose. (Thanks for the prizes.

SL: Your welcome.

Axletia: This ends another Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1. Our winner today is Roselia.

SL+Axletia+Cody+Devin: Good-bye!

* * *

**(After the Show)**

**SL: This was an awesome episode/chapter, but thats what I think. (hears some metal or iron tapping on the floor millisecond by millisecond) What the hell is that noise? (robots appear) What the hell? I tought I turned you robots off.**

**Robot #34: We are revolting.**

**SL: What the (beep) did I say to you guys when I ordered you to throw the fan girls out!**

**Robot #12: We didn't care.**

**SL: Damn it! I need some back-up. (Calls Axletia, Cody, and Devin to tell them to come) (5 seconds later the make it to where SL is) Thank you for coming.**

**Axletia: I wouldn't miss kicking some robot ass!**

**Cody: Me too.**

**Devin: I want to kick ass too.**

**SL: Then lets kick some ass!**

**(The 4 humans start fighting the 500 robots.) (SL twists a head on the neck of one robot and starts doing the same thing to other robots, and breaking other robots them into pieces) (Axletia breaks a robot in half with her chainsaw) (Devin starts burning/melting the robots that confront him with his flamthrower, the weapon.) (Cody shoots some robots with two hand guns) (They defeated all 500)**

**SL: That was excellent! **

**Cody: We completely kicked ass!**

**Axletia: I got to cut robots into pieces with my chainsaw!**

**Devin: I burned and melted robots with my cool flamethrower!**

**SL: That's enought for today. This was the longest orignal episode/chapter and the longest after show I have ever done. So lets go home.**

**Axletia+Devin+Cody: Alright.**

**(All 4 of them head out of the studio)**

**SL: Oh! I almost forgot. The next contestants are Norman, Kenny (Dawn's childhood friend), and Misty's Togepi. So it's a people mixed up with Pokemon again. No flames, as always. Please leave good reviews. Now all of us can head home.**

**(Now SL, Axletia, Cody, and Devin head home)**


	10. Norman, Kenny, Togepi

Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune. 

**Norman, Kenny, Togepi**

**

* * *

Important Information: **

**SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

**

**(Before the show)**

**SL: Yeah! It's the 10th episode/chapter anniversary of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1. There is going to be sort of a Review Special, by looking at all the reviews I've had. We are still going to play the game. So this may be a little long for an orginal show. Also, after this episode/chapter, we are going to do the group of contestants we had from episodes/chapter 7 though 10. Today's contestants are Norman, Kenny, and Togepi. Also, the two B words are not going to be conscored anymore. Lets start the show!

* * *

**

SL: Hi everybody to the 10th episode/chapter anniversary of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1!

Cody: Sweet!

Devin: Cool!

Axletia: Awesome!

SL: It is also many other stuff!

Axletia: Lets get the game started!

SL: Alright! Today's contestsants are Norman, Kenny, Togepi. Norman, you will go first. But first we have to show the categories.

Axletia: The categories are "Video Games", "Rehabed Celebrities", "Baby Shows", and..."Naruto Characters". What? Why is "Naruto Characters one of the categories. This isn't Naruto.

SL: I sort of ran out of ideas.

Devin: At least he go ideas.

Cody: Come on! Lets start the game!

Axletia: Okay. First, it's Norman's turn.

Norman: Cool.

SL: I wonder if Norman is stupid.

Axletia: Why?

SL: Because he has two kids. Max is smart and May is stupid. So his genes could have been followed to Max, or May.

Axletia: Oh.

Norman: I'm not stupid. I'm am smart as a pea.

SL: That's not being smart, but pick a category.

Norman: I pick "My Gym Battles" Number 3.

Devin: Now we know that he is a dumb-ass.

Cody: That means Norman's wife is the smart one.

Axletia: Yeah...Who would've thought.

SL: Anyways, it's Kenny's turn.

Kenny: I love you Dawn!

(SL, Axletia, Cody, and Devin sweat drop)

SL: Oh God! You're like Bredan. You can't shut the hell up about the person you like.

Kenny: You're just jealious, because Dawn likes me more than you!

SL: (sarcasticly) Yeah. I'm so jealious.

Kenny: I knew it.

SL: I was being sarcastic you idiot.

Kenny: I know you are, but what am I?

SL: I know you are, but what am I?

Kenny: Don't do that.

SL: Don't do that.

Kenny: Stop it!

SL: Stop it!

Kenny: I'm gay.

SL: Good for you.

(Everybody laughs, besides Kenny.)

Axletia: Kenny is such a stupid bastard. It's Togepi's turn.

Togepi: Toge! (Yay!)

Axletia: Togepi is so cute.

Devin: Of course it its.

Cody: But I wonder why Misty has Togepi. She isn't gentle. She is one crazy bitch.

SL: Let Togepi pick a category.

Togepi: Toge Togepi Toge. ("Video Games" Number 1.)

Cody: This is going to be one easy puzzle. (8 blocks appear on the board.)

Axletia: Now spin the wheel.

(Togepi spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $900)

SL: Now pick a letter.

Devin: A letter O.

SL: Not you, Devin. Togepi, pick a letter.

Togepi: Togepi Toge Togepi. (I pick a letter P.)

Cody: There is one P.

Axletia: Do you want to spin again or solve the puzzle?

Devin: Spin again.

Axletia: Not you. I meant Togepi.

Togepi: Togi! (Solve!)

SL: Go ahead and solve the puzzle.

Togepi: Toge Togepi Toge. (The answer is Pokemon.)

Cody: ...Correct.

Axeltia: What a coincidence.

Norman: What do you mean that Pokemon is a game.

Axletia: It is a game, and its a show.

Norman: Really?

Devin: Stop living in the past. Start knowing what people know in the present.

SL: Togepi has $7,300. Now choose a new puzzle from one of the categories.

Togepi: Togepi Toge Toge Togepi. ( I choose "Rehabed Celebrities" Number 3.)

SL: I thought no one would ever choose that category. (11 blocks appear on the board)

Axletia: Well, you thought wrong. Togepi spin the wheel.

(Togepi spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $400)

SL: Pick a letter.

Togepi: Toge Togepi (I pick a letter W)

(buzzer sounds)

SL: Incorrect letter. Norman it's your turn again.

Norman: Yes! (Norman spins the wheel) (the arrow points at a "Lose A Turn") What?! That stinks.

Axletia: I'm glad that happened. Kenny it's your turn.

Kenny: Finally.

**(The show cuts to a commercial** **but Kenny doesn't notice)

* * *

**

**(Commercial)**

SL: Dang. The show hasn't done a commercial for some episodes for some episodes.

Devin: Lets get to the commercial.

Axletia: Yeah. This is my fisrt time in the Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1.

Cody: The point of this commercial is to tell everybody who is reading to read the whole chapter, because we will have a Review Special!

SL: There will be another commercial for the Season Finale. It will involves everybody who reads this.

Director (Of the commercial): That isn't part of the commercial.

SL: Then, (beep) you!

Axletia: Keep reading and keep reviewing. We really appreciate it.

**(End of commercial)

* * *

**

(Back to the show)

Kenny: What happened?

SL: We cut to the commercial.

Kenny: During my turn! You suck!

SL: No. You suck you bastard! Don't make me kick your ass!

Kenny: Please don't!

SL: Then shut the hell up!

Kenny: I will! Just don't hurt me!

SL: I thought so.

Axletia: It is still Kenny's turn. So spin the wheel.

(Kenny spins the wheel) (the arrow points at $100)

SL: Pick a letter you whinning bitch.

Kenny: I pick a letter P.

Cody: One P.

SL: Solve or spin again.

Kenny: Solve!

Axletia: Are you sure, because there is one letter and you're not pretty smart.

Kenny: Of course I want to solve. The answer is the person who is my idol.

SL: ...You are one wierd person. Go ahead and solve the puzzle.

Kenny: The answer is Paris Hilton.

Cody: Yes that is the answer.

SL: Did she go to rehab? Now I am not so sure.

Kenny: Paris Hilton is my idol.

Devin: You got some issues. Paris is the worse idol ever.

Axletia: Yeah. She sucks more than Brittney Spears.

SL: Never say that name here again. Brittney Spears is a bitch. She has no career. She lost her life. Thats why Brittney Spears sucks.

Axletia: I wonder if any people in the audience or anybody who reads this look up to them.

SL: Only if they want to learn how to mess up their lives.

Cody: Okay. Enough of the off-topic. Lets get back to the game.

Axletia: It's Kenny's turn again to pick a new puzzle from a category.

SL: Don't pick "Rehabed Celebrities."

Kenny: Fine. I won't.

SL: Good. Kenny has $1,100.

Kenny: I pick "Baby Shows" Number 1. (10 blocks appear on the board)

SL: That means Kenny is a baby.

Kenny: No I'm not!

Axletia: Then why did you pick the category?

Kenny: Well...I...umm...because...uh...I wanted to.

SL: Right. Now spin the wheel you baby.

(Kenny spins the wheel) (the arrow points at "Bankrupt")

(Kenny starts crying)

SL: Now that is proof that Kenny is a baby.

(Kenny continues crying)

SL: You can stop crying now.

(Kenny is still crying)

Axletia: Shut up already!!!!

(Kenny stops crying)

SL: Wow. I can't believe that made him stop crying.

Axletia: He was getting annoying so I just yelled at him.

SL: Well, your yelling did it. Lets continue the-(looks at watch) Oh crap! We have to go to the speed round, if we want to have time for the Reveiw Special. The letters are going to be worth $300. Togepi goes first. The category is "Shippings".

Togepi: Toge Togepi (I letter A.)

Cody: 2 A's.

Axletia: You have 10 seconds to solve the puzzle.

(10 seconds start then end) (buzzer sounds)

SL: It is Norman turns.

Norman: You know what? Screw this! I'm out! (Norman exits the studio)

Axletia: What a freak.

SL: It is Kenny's turn.

Kenny: I'm going to go to Dawn's house. (Kenny exits the studio)

Devin: Kenny is a stalker.

SL: Let's just send Togepi to the bonus round.

Axletia: Yeah. I can I do the bonus round hosting?

SL: Sure.

Axletia: Yay! (Axletia and Togepi go to the small round table) Spin the wheel Togepi.

(Togepi spins the wheel) (the arrow points at a card in a space)

Axletia: While you try solving the puzzle, I'll keep this. The category is, again, "Shippings". We will start you off with the letters R S T L N E.

(Only the letters R S L and E pop-up on the board.)

Axletia: Now pick 5 consenants and 1 vowel.

Togepi: Toge Togepi Toge Togepi. (I choose P H G Q F and an A.)

(The letters P H G and A appeared on in the puzzle.)

Axletia: Seems like the puzzleis alsmost finished. You have 30 seconds to try and solve it.

(timer starts)

Togepi: Toge Togepi Toge. (The answer is Pearlshipping!)

Cody: That is the answer.

Axletia: The prize is..(opens card)...The prize is a all expense paid trip to Disney World!

(Togepi jumps around happily)

SL: That ends the game. Now lets get to the Review Special! Axletia, Cody, Devin, join me on the center of the stage where a huge project screen will come down. projector screen comes down) Now set-up the projector. (projector is set-up) Now lets get started!

**(The first review pops-up on the screen)**

SL: The first review is by Midnight Roselia. The review says: That was awesome!It made me laugh at the end.- I sure hope Drew wins!Wonderin why,it's because I'm a contestshippier,and that equals that I like Drew.But not in a total sick way.U.U(duh!)I'M NO PERVERT!

Fiona

**(End of review)**

SL: It would be wierd if you liked Drew in a perverted way. At least you are not a pervert. On to the next review!

**(The second review pops-up on the screen)**

Axletia: Wow. This is a review I made.

SL: Before you were on my show/fan fic.

Axletia: My review says: Yay! Pikachu fries Ash once again!

**(End of review)**

SL: I'm happy that Ash got fired too.

Cody: Ash was acting like an ass.

Devin: And a stupid bastard.

SL: Yes he was. Next review.

**(The third review pops-up on the screen)**

Cody: The third review is by Midnight Roselia and the review says: Thanks 4 lettin Drew win! I don't really care who wins next. mayb Max, the brainiak(how evr U want 2 spell it. Update soon!

**(End of review**

SL: The word is spelled brainiac. I just wanted to let you know. Max did win. There was the update. I usually update every day, unless there is a big event in the show.

Devin: Next review.

**(The fourth review pops-up on the screen)**

Devin: The fourth review is by Axletia and the review says: Double-v? (falls over laughing) Misty needs to learn her alphabet again.

**(End of review)**

SL: Misty does need to learn her alphabet again. It's pretty sad for a girl her age.

Devin: It's stupid too.

Cody: Next review!

**(The fifth review pops-up on the board)**

SL: The fifth review is by SungEd159 and the review says: Dang thats funny! Hope you do a retarded May in the next chapter. Keep it up! your doing a great job.

**(End of review)**

SL: It is more than funny. It is halairious! I am always keeping it up, and I am always doing a great job.

Devin: What about your last fan fic. It didn't get rewviews as much as this one did.

SL: Just shut up! The reason might be because this one was more noticable, and funny...I think. Anyways, lets get one with the next review.

**(The sixth review pops-up on the screen)**

Axletia: Another review by me. My review says: I like the Ritchie bashing!

**(End of review)**

SL: I like Ritchie bashing too. Nobody cares about Ritchie anymore, but maybe some do, but I have no problem with that.

Axletia: Next review!

**(The seventh review pops-up on the screen)**

Cody: The seventh review is by Midnight Roselia and the review says: That was funny!I liked that one!

Midnight

**(End of review)**

SL: It was funny. Definitly funny. There are too many reviews. To go over.

Axletia: Yeah. At least the three people that have reviewed this have been acknowledged.

Cody: Yeah. Now lets say good-bye and go home.

Devin: I'm hungry anyways.

SL+Axletia+Cody+Devin: The show is over. Good-bye everyone!

* * *

**(After the show)**

**SL: Damn! That was longer than usual, again. The time is up for today. Next chpater/episode is the contestants from chapter's/episode's 7 through 10. No flames. Please review.**


	11. Contestants From Chapters 7 thorugh 10

Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune. 

**Daisy, Todd, Roark, Tracey, Harley, Prof. Oak, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Roselia, Norman, Kenny, Togepi**

**

* * *

Important Information: **

**SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

**

**(Before the show)**

**SL: Well, this is the 2nd special event episode with a group of contestants. There are going to be 12 contestants today. One of the contestants may die today or next time. Who knows only I know. If I decide to- You know what. This is humor, not horror, so I will stop acting scary before I ruin the suprise. Lets begin the show!

* * *

**

SL: Welcome, everybody! This is the 2nd time, but not the last time, that had a huge group of contestants from a range of episodes. Today's contestants are Daisy, Todd, Roark, Tracey, Harley, Prof. Oak, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Norman, Kenny, Togepi. I want to say one thing. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed my Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1. This show/fan fic had more reviews than my last one, which was my first one.

Kenny: Dawn it's here. Thats bull-(beep).

(Some girl in the audience with the same voice as Dawn and says hi to Kenny.)

Kenny: Hey. That girl sounds like Dawn.

Dawn: That's because it is you you dumb-ass.

SL: Oh. I forgot to tell everybody something. All of the contestants from episodes/chapters 1 through 5 are here. Wait...Why the (beep) did I decide to bring them here.

Axletia: Because someone asked if you could, but you wanted to be alone, and you said yes.

SL: Damn it! This is so gonna suck a whole lot!

Max: Hey Dad!

Norman: Yes, Max.

Max: You suck at playing this game!

Norman: You're grounded!

Max: We it's true. You do suck at this game.

May: I think you do a great job in the game.

Norman: Thanks, May.

Max: (mutters) Suck-up.

Axletia: Shut up and lets start the game.

(everyone is silent)

SL: Thank you. The categories are "Candy Names", "Sinnoh Cities", "Jobs", and "Sports".

Axletia: We start off with Daisy, so pick a category.

Daisy: Like, I pick "Sinnoh Malls" Number 2.

SL: You are still a dumb-ass. It's not hard to believe. It's Todd's turn.

Todd: I choose "Photographers" Number 4.

Axletia: Todd is still a bastard and a dumb-ass too.

Daisy: Like, don't call Todd a bastard.

SL: We already did, and why?

Daisy: Like, because he did a photo shot of my swimsuit modling for his magezine.

SL: Oh really.

Axletia: Todd, you (beep) (beep) liar! You don't own a magezine company.

Daisy: Like, does that mean Todd is a pervert.

SL: Ask him.

Daisy: Like, Todd, are you a pervert?

Todd: Duh!

Daisy: Like, you are sick person!

Todd: I'll take that as a complement.

(SL punches Todd in the face)

Todd: What the (beep) was that for?!

SL: Because you take advantage of idiotic gilrs for your own viewing pleasure, you dumb-ass.

Axletia: Doing that was really low.

Todd: Who gives a (beep)?

(Axletia kicks Todd in the face)

Axletia: I give a (beep).

SL: Todd you better shut up, before we kick you ass untill you do!

Todd: Fine. I'll shut up.

SL: Good. Now it's- ( a ghost figure of Paul comes)

Axletia: What the (beep)! It's Paul.

SL: Why are you here?

Paul: I will explain. Heaven, of course, wouldn't take me, and Hell wouldn't take me either.

Axletia: Your soul was that bad?

Paul: Yes.

SL: We don't want you here. I'll break reality and do something. (uses hands and makes a hole in the air)

Cody: What is that?

SL: I don't know. An empty space in the world or something.

Devin: What is going to be used for?

SL: That place will be named Paul. That place is for evil souls like Paul's. Now to do one more thing. (grabs Paul and shoves him in the hole and closes it) We won't see him ever again. Back to the- (a smoke bomb explodes) Oh what now!

(Of course, it's Team rocket. Team Rocket do their intoduction)

Axletia: What the hell do you three want?!

Jesse: We don't know.

James: We just felt like busting in.

Meowth: You idiots forgot the plan already! I was I paired with you two in the first place?

SL: Because Giovanni is a bastard, a dumb-ass, a (beep) (beep), and other stuff.

Cody: Those words are so true.

James: Our boss isn't any of those things. We're the ones that are those things.

SL: You better stop saying things.

Jesse: I kicked his thing once.

Axletia: Oh God! Shut up! Some of us know what you mean!

Meowth: I watched Jesse kick his thing once.

Devin: What the (beep) is with you three!

SL: Get out now!

Axletia: Or else us for will kick your ass!

Cody: You have 5 seconds to get out.

SL: Five.

Axletia: Four.

Devin: Three.

Cody: Two.

SL+Axletia+Devin+Cody: One!

Jesse+James+Meowth: Oh crap.

SL: Attack!

(The horrific scene of SL, Axletia, Devin, and Cody kick Team Rocket's ass will not be discribed due to how hard, brutal, painful, and in-humane way their asses were kicked. Due to them being so angry at them, they killed them. Their bodies are being taken out of the studio as we speak. Now back to the show.)

Axletia: Holy crap, were covered in blood!

Cody: There is blood al over the floor!

(Pikacu comes to where the blood is)

Pikachu: Pikachu! (Ketchup!)

SL: I wouldn't if I were you, Pikachu.

Devin: Oh crud! He is going to taste it!

(Pikachu licks the blood)

Pikachu: Mmmm Pika. (Mmmm salty!)

Everybody: Ewww!

SL: Now we know Pikachu is a sick Pokemon. Now lets get back to the game.

Axletia: It is Roark's turn:

Roark: I pick "Rocks" Number 5.

SL: If you like Rocks so much, then marry one, or make it a possible illegal drug, and then use it a whole lot so you can die.

Roark: I'm not that smart to do those things.

Axletia: Who gives a damn. It's the half-gay Tracey's turn.

Tracey: (In a gay voice) Just say gay. I'm completely gay now.

SL: (mutters) I am going to hate myself for this. Why are you completely gay now.

Tracey: Because I am going out with Harley.

(Everybody, besides Tracey and Harley, fall anime sytle)

Axletia: What the (beep) is wrong with you!

SL: Your going out with Harley.

Devin: That could be your worst mistake in your life!

Cody: That is so bad you would go to hell for that!

SL: For going out with Harley, we will skip your turn.

Tracey: Damn it!

Axletia: It is Harley's turn.

SL: We will skip his turn too.

Harley: (in a gay voice) Why, hun?

SL: There are 2 reasons why. One, is because you are going out with Tracey. Two, is for saying hun.

Harley: This sucks.

Axletia: No. You suck.

SL: It's Prof. Oak's turn.

Axletia: Choose a category.

Prof. Oak: I choose "Pokemon Poems" Number 3.

SL: All I can say to you is (beep) you, Prof. Oak.

Prof. Oak: Thank you for saying that.

SL: Now (beep) problem you (beep) bastard.

Axletia: It's Prof. Rowan's turn.

Prof. Rowan: I am on drugs! So shut the (beep) up! I'm out!(leaves the studio)

Axletia: I knew someday he would become a drug addict.

SL: It is Delia's turn.

Delia: Hi Ash!

Ash: Shut up, Mom! You embarrasing me!

SL: She hasn't done anything to embarrase you, yet.

Delia: I pick "My Momma's Boy, Ash" Number 2.

Axletia: Now she has done something to embarras Ash.

Ash: My life sucks.

SL: You life sucked ever since you were born.

Axletia: It is Roselia's turn. Hopefully he picks a right category.

Roselia: Roselia Rose Roselia! (Let me kick Drew's ass!)

SL: I have no problem with that. You get $1,500 for beating up Drew, but don't kill him. I need him for the Season Finale.

Roselia: Rose! (Yes!) (Roselia jumps into action and jumps on Drew. Drew falls out from his seat and starts begging for mecry...before Roselia has even laided a punch on him. Roselia ingored Drew's beg for mercy and start punching Drew with his rose fists. Roselia then used Magical Leaf on Drews face.)

Drew: Oh God! My face!

(Some parts of Drew's face where bleeding due to the Magical Leaf attack. Who new leaves were able to do that. Roselia keep punching Drew in the face a few more times, punched Drew in the stomach 3 times, and kicked Drew in the balls. Then Roselia spat on Drew's face and walked back to his part around the group.)

Axletia: (beep)! You kicked that (beep) (beep)'s ass! That was awesome!

SL: Yeah! I give you $1,000 more! You now have $2,500. I guess you are sort of tired after beating up Drew with all you might. So it is Norman's turn to pick the FIRST category in the game.

Max: Dad! You suck!... You suck!... You suck!... You suck!

May: Shut up Max!

Max: Never, you dumb-ass!

SL: **How about both of you shut up the hell up!**

(Max and May stop arguing)

SL: I thought so.

Axletia: Pick a category.

Norman: I pick "May Rocks" Number 2.

May: Thanks Dad!

Max: You suck, Dad! You should have said "May Sucks" Number 5!

SL: **Shut the (beep) up!**

(Norman, Max, and May stopped the argument that could have escalated.)

SL: Damn. You three piss me off. Norman, you already have choosen an incorrect category. I would've skipped your turn if you hadn't said "May Rocks" as a category. My reason would've been, because you suck at being a parent. So...**YOU SUCK, NORMAN!**... Now that is out of the way. It is the no life Kenny's turn.

Kenny: I do have my life! My life is dedicated to Dawn.

Dawn: That is so romantic.

SL:...Dawn, if you tought that was romantic, then go get married and... I think I am not going to say what I was going to say because it might me very bad for a Rated T show/fan fic.

Axletia: Kenny, choose a categry, and go (beep), Dawn.

SL: I was going to say that.

Axletia: Well, you were too much of a coward to say that.

SL: I was...Dawn, go (beep) Kenny! Now I am not a coward anymore.

Axletia: Uh-huh. Now pick a category, Kenny, before Shiny Luario and I say more things that you should do to each other, like jumping of a huge building!

Kenny: Oh crap! Fine, fine! I choose "Loving Dawn" Number 3.

SL:...Get a (beep) life!

Kenny: I told you-

SL: I don't care what you told me! You're just like Brendan...Or are you Brendan? (Pulls on Kenny's face and his face rips off) Oh (beep)! You are Kenny! (Slams the skin of his face back on his face...or whatever it is called after his face was ripped off)

Axletia: It is Togepi's turn.

SL: Hold that turn! I want to say to the viewers/readers, or whatever you call yourselves. I am not responsible if you understood those bad things/inappropriate things I said to Dawn or Kenny, or about Team Rocket. I am bashing them in a really inappropriate way. I said this too late. Do not flame me! Or I will flame you! I treat the way you treat me! Nice equals nice, and mean equals mean, or whatever. Now back to the game.

Togepi: Toge Toge Togepi. (I pick "Sports" Number 2.)

SL+Axletia+Devin+Cody: Thank you! (6 blocks appear on the board)

Cody: I've been sitting in a chair waiting for someone to choose a category!

Devin: I've been sitting in the chair so long, I think my ass feel asleep!

SL: Damn.

Axletia: Now spin the wheel.

(Togepi spins the wheel) (The arrow points at $3,500)

SL: When was that there.

Axletia: You added thousands dollar panels on the wheel after you saw a real episode of the real Wheel Of Fortune.

SL: Oh. Then pick a letter, Togepi.

Togepi: Toge Togepi. (A letter S.)

Cody: One S.

SL: That was an easy $3,500.

Axletia: Do you want to spin again or solve the puzzle?

Togepi: Toge! (Solve!)

SL: Go ahead.

Togepi: Toge Togepi Toge. (The answer is Soccer.)

Cody: Correct!

Axletia: Now Togepi has... $21,200! (beep)! This was Togepi's first turn in the game and Togepi has $21,200! Damn!

SL: Since most of the contestants are idiots. We will not do the speed round.

Idiotic contestants that didn't win any money: Awww! Damn it!

SL: Roselia will earn $10,000. Having a total of $12,500. Togepi will go to the bonus round.

Togepi: Toge! (Yay!)

(Togepi and SL walk to the samll table)

SL: Now spin the wheel.

(Togepi spins the wheel on the small table) (the arrow points at a card in a space)

SL: I'll keep this card and you will solve this puzzle. The category is "Abriged Series On Youtube". The title is going to be the main title that it is based on. So the answer will be one word. (6 blocks appear on the board) We will start you off with the letters R S T L N and E.

(The letters R, T, and N appear on the board)

Togepi: Toge Togepi Toge Togepi Togepi? (Can I solve the puzzle instead of picking letters?)

SL: Yes.

Togepi: Toge Togepi Toge! (The answer is Naruto!)

Cody: That is the answer!

SL: There is an Abriged Series of Naruto on Youtube. If you have no idea of what an Abriged Series is, it is a sort of made up series that has what the characters say changed and the movement of the an episode is changed to make it more funny, than how the regular show is supposed to be. I can't really explain it well. Let see what the prize is. (opens card) Oh (beep)! The prize is $200,000,000,000!!!! Damn!

(Togepi faints at the amount of money the he/she won)

Axletia: That is a lot of (beep)! Togepi has a total of $200,000,021,200. That is a lot of zeros!

Devin: Damn straight.

SL: This ends another episode/chapter of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1. I have some news too.

Axletia: What is the news.

SL: The Season Finale is in the next episode/chapter.

Devin: Aww. That sucks.

Cody: It was getting good, but nt because of the idiotic contestants.

SL: I have to work on some other fan fics, but don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Axletia: Lets say good-bye and lets get out.

SL+Axletia+Cody+Devin: Bye, everyone!

SL: Oh crap! I almost forgot.

(SL and Axletia take out a hand gun and SL shots at Tracey at the forehead and Axletia shoots at Harley on at the forehead too.)

Axletia: They diserved to die.

SL: Hell yeah!

Axletia: Now we can leave.

(The 4 exit the stage)

* * *

**SL: You heard/read right. The Season Finale is in the next episode/chapter. The Season Finale doesn't mean that I am ending the series, and that anybody can take my idea. I'm just saying, because some people stoop so low to take another person's idea. No flames. Please leave a great review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my show/fan fic! Also, the next contestants are everybody who has played in this whole season. It will be a MEGA CHAPTER!!!! Maybe more than 3,000 words. The people who aren't going to be in the Season Finale are Paul, Tracey, and Harley, since they are dead. A reminder: No flames, and please leave a great review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Season Finale

Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune. 

**Ash, May, Drew, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Gary, Max, Zoey, Ritchie, Brendan, Pikachu, Piplup, Eevee, Daisy, Todd, Roark, Prof. Oak, ****Prof. Rowan, Delia, Roselia, Norman, Kenny, Togepi.****

* * *

Important Information: **

**SL stands for Shiny Lucario. AK stands for Arc Knight/ Arthur Knight, but just for the Seasons Finale for Season 1. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

**

**(Before the show)**

**SL: First, I want to say sorry for the long update. I have been a little busy. Anyways, this is it! The Season Finale! 24 contestants are playing today for the Season Finale. All the contestants for today have played in Season 1. This will be a huge event! It will be most of everything except for dieing, and there is going to be a guest host for the season finale, so lets start the show!****

* * *

**

SL: Hello Everybody to Season Finale of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 1. Today we have 24 contestants! Amazing! We would have had more, but three were killed with for a reason. Today's contestants are Ash, May, Drew, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Gary, Max, Zoey, Itchie, Brendan, Pikachu, Piplup, Eevee, Daisy, Todd, Roark, Prof. Oak, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Roselia, Norman, Kenny, and Togepi! Damn those are a lot of people by just saying their names. Now that I have introduced the contestants. It is time to introduce the guest host for the Season Finale! The guest host for the Season Finale is... Arthur Knight!

(Arc Knight walks to the stage)

AK: Hello everyone.

Everyone: Hello Arthur Knight.

SL: Thank you for coming Arc Knight.

AK: Thank you for making me a guest host for the Season Finale. You can call me Arc Knight, but you can call me both.

SL: Okay.

Cody: Star the game. I'm getting excited, because it is the Season Finale.

Devin: Me too. It will be awesome!

Axletia: This is going to be fantastic!

SL: Yes it will. So lets start the-

(The contestants start talking, and SL waits for the contestants to be quiet, but continue talking)

SL: I am just goin to wait.

Axletia: Come on! Lets start the game.

AK: Lets wait for the contestants to stop talking. They are the ones who are playing.

Cody: True.

Devin: All of them are idiots.

Brendan: Hi May!

Kenny: Hi Dawn!

May: Hi Brendan!

Dawn: Hi Kenny!

SL: Nothing has changed at all.

Axletia: Kenny and Brendan still have no lives.

Devin: And they never will.

AK: They seem to be wasting it on one girl.

Cody: That seems a lot of one thing to waste.

SL: Yep.

Max: Hey Dad!

Norman: Yes, Max.

Max: You suck!

Norman: No allowance for a month.

Max: It's the truth.

May: I think Dad does good in the game.

Max: You must be blind, May.

May: No I am not.

Max: Whatever.

Piplup: Piplup. (Hey, Dawn.)

Dawn: Yeah, Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup Piplup Pip. (You stink at this game.)

Dawn: No I don't.

Piplup: Then why do I play better than you and why did I win more money than you when I played?

Dawn: Well...um...because-

Piplup: Piplup Pip. (Good reason.)

Dawn: Shut up! I will play better then you and win more money then you in this game.

Piplup: Lup Piplup Pip Piplup Pip. (I'd like to see you try.)

Dawn: I will! Lets start the damn game already.

SL: Not untill everybody is quiet.

Dawn: Fine. Hey everybody! **SHUT UP!!!!**

(Everybody is silent)

AK: Thank you, Dawn... I think.

Cody: She was really loud. My ears hurt!

SL: Lets just begin the game.

Devin: Finally. I want to find out what might happen.

Axletia: Then lets first introduce the categories. This time, there will be six categories.

SL: Do you want to introduce the categories, Athur?

AK: Yes.

SL: Go ahead.

AK: The six categories are "Ghost-Type Pokemon, "Holidays", "Foods", "Authors", "Movies", and "Wars"

SL: Ash will go first.

Ash: Yes!

Axletia: Pick a category.

Ash: "Pikachu Rules!" Number 3.

AK: I guess they haven't changed at all over here.

SL: Not a bit.

Axletia: Most of them are hopeless.

SL: Now it's May's turn.

Axletia: For some reason. I know that May is going to choose a wrong and fake category.

May: I choose "Models" Number 2.

AK: Who knows why she picked a fake category that is named "Models"

Devin: I think... Wait... I got nothing.

Cody: Axletia was right abot May.

SL: Forget about her and lets move on to the boy who flicks or flips his hiar, Drew.

Drew: I want to say hello to all my fangirls!

AK: I've meet them before.

(Fangirls stare at Arthur Knight with an evil look)

AK: Nightmares!

SL: Don't worry. Devin is the security guard, and substitute host sometimes when I have to go somewhere.

(Drew was about to flip flick his hair, but-)

SL: If you flick your hair it is going to be burned by my flamethrower.

Axletia: You don't have a flamethrower.

SL: Yes I do.

Devin: You didn't steel it from me, irhgt?

SL: Why would I steal yours when mine is 10 times cooler than yours.

AK: Then lets see your cool flamethrower.

SL: Okay. (Walks to his desk/podium and grabs his flamthrower) Be amazed! Be very amazed!

Cody: Wow!

Devin: That is ten times better than mine!

Axletia: Its so beautiful!

AK: Its un-real!

SL: But it is real!

(The other people look at SL's flamethrower with amazment)

SL: This flamthrower is golden. Made out of real gold. it shoots out a massive amount of fire at once and shoots out fire at an amizing length. it also has some diamonds on it. To make it look cooler, and it has rubies, emeralds, etc.So don't flick your hair Drew, or you will be bald. So don't try any tricks.

AK: Now choose a category.

Drew: I pick "Top Coordinaters" Number 5.

AK: You, certainly, are full of yourself.

Drew: Yes. I ate my Drew O's this morning, so I am full of myself.

Devin: There is actually called Drew O's?

Drew: Yes. You never heard of them?

Cody: I think most of us haven't.

SL: I think it was created by fangirls.

Axletia: I think so. They might have made other merchandise.

AK: Anyways, Drew picked a wrong and fake category. Now it's Misty's turn.

Misty: Yay! I pick "Water-Type Pokemon" Number 4.

SL: She was close, but wrong.

Axletia: They only gotten stupider since the last time they were here.

Cody: Yeah. I wonder if they have anything in thier heads.

Devin: Probably flies.

AK: Or nothing. Now it's Brock's turn.

Brock: I choose "Hot Ladies" Number 1.

SL: Ugh. Of course, Brock will never change.

Axletia: Now it's Dawn's Turn.

Dawn: I choose "Holidays" Number 5.

SL: Finally. (9 blocks appear on the board)

AK: Now spin the wheel.

(Dawn spins the wheel) (The arrow points at $1,500)

Piplup: Piplup Pip. (Lucky spin.)

AK: Now pick a letter.

Dawn: A letter S.

Cody: Two S's. (2 S's appear on the board)

AK: Now you have $3,000.

Dawn: Yes! I am in the lead! Suck on that Piplup!

Piplup: Piiiiip! (Grrrrr!)

Axletia: Anyways, do you want to spin again or solve the puzzle.

Dawn: Solve!

SL: Then solve the puzzle.

Dawn: The answer to the puzzle is Christmas!

Cody: Correct.

AK: Now Dawn has $14,000.

Devin: (beep)! That is a lot of money to one because of one puzzle.

Axletia: It's Dawn's turn again.

Dawn: I choose "Holidays" Number 4.

(12 blocks appear on the board with some words spaced out)

SL: Now spin the wheel.

(Dawn spins the wheel) (The arrow points at $3,500)

Piplup: Piplup! (Damn it!)

Dawn: I am so going to win, and beat Piplup today!

Piplup: Lup Piplup Pip Piplup Pip! (I still have my turn coming up!)

Dawn: It won't make a difference.

AK: Stop arguing and pick a letter.

Dawn: Fine. I pick a letter O.

Cody: There are two O's. (Two O's appear on the board)

SL: Damn it!

Axletia: What?!

SL: There hasn't been anything good yet!

AK: And what is the problem with that?

SL: This is the Season Finale! People are suppose to laugh and look forward to this! I have to beat up someone! (Looks at everyone) Hmmm... My victim is... Glitchie!

Ritchie: Get my damn name right! My name is Ritchie! Ritchie, Ritchie, Ritchie, **RITCHIE!**

SL: Time to feel my wrath! (starts beating up Ritchie) Take this! (punches Ritchie's face)

Ritchie: Ow!

SL: And take this! (Kicks Ritchie in the stomach)

Ritchie: I want my mommy!

SL: Too bad she isn't here, so you are defensless.

Ritchie: Have mercy!

SL: Never! (Headbutts Ritchie) Now I am done... I just thought of something.

Devin: What?

SL: Violence is not always humor.

Axletia: At least you did something.

SL: Yeah...

Cody: Forget about what is funny and what isn't. Lets get on with the game!

AK: We left off when the two O's appeared on the board.

SL: Okay.

Axletia: So what is is Dawn? Deal or No Deal?

SL: This is Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune! Not Pokemon: Deal or No Deal!

Axletia: Whoops.

AK: Are you going to solve the puzzle or spin again?

Dawn: Solve the puzzle.

AK: Go ahead.

Dawn: The answer to the puzzle is Fourth Of July!

Cody: Correct.

SL: Now Dawn has... Oh (beep)!... Dawn has $564,000.

Everybody: (beep)!

Axletia: Let's eliminate people from the game that might have no chance to win.

SL: Okay!

(SL, Axletia, and Arthur Knight walk to the contestants)

AK: Okay, lets see.

SL: Who should we eliminate?

Axletia: Lets eliminate Ritchie.

SL: Yeah.

AK: I agree.

Axletia: Litchie, get the hell out or sit in the audience!

Ritchie: Ugh, fine. (Walks to the audience and sits in a seat)

SL: Hey Todd, you won't get a chance to play wither, so either go to hell or get the hell out or sit with the audience.

Todd: I'll sit in the audience. (Walks to the audience and sits in a seat)

AK: I think Daisy should go.

Axletia: I thinks so, too.

Daisy: Like, awww. (Walks to the audience and sits in a seat)

SL: I'm going to list the people who I want to eliminate. The people are... Brendan, Kenny, Roark, Prof. Oak, Prof. Rowan, Norman, Borck, and Delia. Go sit in the audience or get out.

(They take a seat in the audience)

AK: Eleven people are eliminated.

Axletia: The people that are still in the game are Ash, May, Drew, Misty, Dawn, Gary, Max, Zoey, Pikachu, Piplup, Eevee, Roselia, and Togepi.

SL: There are thirteen contestants left, so lets continue the game.

AK: It was Dawn's turn to pick another category.

Axletia: Pick a new category.

Dawn: I pick-

Piplup: Piplup... Piplup... Piplup... Piplup! (Dawn sucks... Dawn sucks... Dawn sucks... Dawn sucks!)

Dawn: Grrr! I pick "Piplup sucks more than the most hated person in the world"!

SL: Not a category.

Dawn: What?! Piplup you tricked me!

(Piplup starts laughing) (30 seconds later Piplup stops laughing)

AK: Now it's Gary's turn..

Gary: I choose "My Hot Fangirls" Number 3.

SL: That is not a category and go sit down with the other eliminated contestants.

Gary: Aww!

Gary's Fangirls: Boooo! We will kill you! (The fangirls start charging at SL)

SL: Aw crap! Devin, handle these crazy people!

Devin: No way! There are to much of them!

Cody: Run for your life, Shiny Lucario!

(SL starts running away from the fangirls)

Axletia: We will be right back.

(The show cuts to a commercial)

* * *

**(Commercial)**

SL: I almost forgot about the the special commercial for the Season Finale.

Axletia: What is so special about this commercial?

Cody: Is there going to be another Review Special?

SL: No.

Devin: Then what is so special about this commercial?

SL: You'll see. I'll start my announcement. Ahem. This commercial is for the readers to have a chance to be a special guest host or hostess or a permanent host or hostess for the next season.

Axletia: Am I being fired!?

SL: No. I will only take 3 special guest host, and 1 permanent host for the next season, but this idea sort of back fires at me.

Cody: How?

SL: Some people who don't review and just automatically read this will just send me a message so the can get on here, but I don't care, maybe.

Devin: That does sound sort of bad for you.

Axletia: But he doesn't care.

SL: So just send me a message of your name on this website, you personality, like clam, serious, funny, arggressive. Put in the message if you want to be a permanent or a special host or hostess, and put why you want to become a the permanent or special host or hostess.

Axletia: Are you finished.

SL: Yep. That is all.

**(End of Commercial)

* * *

**

(Back to the show)

AK: We are back, and order has been restored.

Axletia: Without anybody doing anything.

(SL breaths heavily for air)

Cody: I've never seen you run that fast.

Devin: Are you of this world?!

SL: Yes.

Devin: Just making sure.

Cody: I've never seen any group of fangirls running fast either.

AK: Luckily he escaped and ran.

Axletia: If he didn't, he would've had bruises, scrathes, broken bones, stiches, etc.

SL: Fangirls are so scary!

AK: I've been attacked by them, once or twice or more.

Axletia: Lets continue with the game.

AK: It's Max's turn.

Max: I pick "My Sister Is A Suck up" Number 2.

Axletia: Go sit with the audience.

Max: Damn it! (Walks to the audience and takes a seat)

SL: Now it's Zoey's turn.

Zoey: I pick "I Am Better Than Drew" Number 3.

AK: Dear lord! Go sit in the audience.

Zoey: Crap! (Walks to the audience and takes a seat)

Axletia: Now it's Pikachu's turn.

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika-Pika. (I pick "Foods" Number 1.)

Devin: It's about damn time!

(5 blocks appear on the board)

SL: Now spin the wheel.

(Pikachu spins the wheel) (The arrow points at $700)

AK: Now pick a letter.

Pikachu: Pika-Pika Pikachu. (I pick a letter Z)

Cody: Two Z's.

AK: Pikachu has $1,400 and is in second place.

Axletia: Do you want to solve the puzzle or spin again.

Pikachu: Pikachu. (Spin again.)

SL: Spin the wheel.

(Pikachu spins the wheel again) (The arrow points at $1,600)

Devin: What's with the large amount of money panels on the wheel?

SL: I guess people are getting lucky.

AK: Pick a letter or try solving it.

Pikachu: Pika. (Solve.)

Axletia: Go ahead.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! (The answer is pizza!)

Cody: Correct.

SL: Pikachu has $6,300.

AK: Pick a new category.

Pikachu: Pikachu. Pika-Pika Pikachu. (I'm hungry. I'm going to get some ketchup.) (Pikachu runs off the stage to find ketchup)

(SL, Axletia, and Arthur Knight sweatdrop)

Axletia: Okay... It's Piplup's turn.

Piplup: I pick-

Dawn: Hey Piplup! **YOU SUCK!**

Piplup: Piplup Piplup Pip. (I choose "Dawn Sucks" Number 5.

AK: Not a category.

Piplup: Piplup! (Damn it!)

Axletia: Go sit with the audience.

Piplup: Pip. (Aww.) (Goes to the audience and takes a seat)

SL: Now it's Eevee's turn.

Eevee: Eevee Eev Eevee Eevee Eev Eevee (I choose "Fluffy Pokemon" Number 4.)

AK: Not a category. Go sit with the audience.

Eevee: Eeeev. (Awww.) (Walks to the audience and takes a seat)

Axletia: Now it's Roselia's turn.

Roselia: Rose Rose Roselia. (I pick "Holidays" Number 3.

(12 blocks appear on the board)

SL: Spin the wheel.

(Roselia spins the wheel) (The arrow points at $400)

AK: Now pick a letter.

Roselia: A letter G.

Cody: Two G's.

Axletia: Solve or spin again.

Roselia: Rose. (Solve.)

Axletia: Answer the puzzle.

Roselia: Roselia. (Thanksgiving.)

Cody: Correct.

SL: Roselia has $5,200.

AK: Pick a new category.

Roselia: Roselia Rose. ( I don't fell like it.)

AK: Suit yourself.

Axletia: Now it's Togepi's turn.

Togepi: Toge! (Yay!)

SL: Pick a category.

Togepi: Toge Togepi Toge Togepi Toge Toge. (I pick "Ghost-Type Pokemon" Number 5.)

(6 blocks appear on the board)

AK: Now spin the wheel.

(Togepi spins the wheel) (The arrow points at $900)

Axletia: Now pick a letter.

Togepi: Toge Togepi Toge. (I pick a letter H.)

Cody: One H.

SL: Spin again ro solve the puzzle.

Togepi: Toge! (Solve!)

SL: Go ahead.

Togepi: Toge Tgepi Toge Toge. (The answer is Hunter.)

Cody: Correct.

AK: Togepi has $5,400.

Axletia: Togepi is in third.

SL: We are ending the regular part of the game. Dawn wins with $564,000. Dawn is going to the bonus round.

Devin: What about the speed round.

SL: It's not worth my time.

Devin: Okay.

SL: Arthur, would you like to host the bonus round?

AK: Sure.

SL: Okay.

(Arthuer Knight and Dawn walk to the small round table)

AK: Spin the wheel.

(Dawn spins the wheel) (The arrow points points at a space with a card)

AK: I take this card and you try solving the puzzle. The category to the puzzle is... "Pokemon". (8 blocks appear on the board) We will start you off with the letters R S T L N E. (Only the letters R and N comes in the puzzle) Pick 5 consenants and a vowel.

Dawn: I pick a letter P L Q Y D and U. (The letters P L and U come up in the puzzle)

AK: There is only one letter missing from the puzzle. You have 30 seconds to solve the puzzle.

(Time starts)

Dawn: The answer is Prinplup!

AK: Correct! Now lets so what you won. (Opens the card) ...Impossible... You've... won... A quadrillion dollars!

Dawn: Yay! I won the mother load! (starts hopping with joy)

SL: This ends the first season of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune.

Axletia: Thank you to some of the contestants who came and played their best here.

SL: You can play again in Season 2, but get smarter.

Cody: This stinks! The season is over.

Devin: But we have accomplished finishing the first season! Now we are heading for the second season!

SL: Time to go.

SL+Axletia+Devin+Cody+AK: Bye everyone!

* * *

**(After the show)**

**SL: The Season Finale is over, untill i get off the after show thing. Remember the commercial. Send me a message if you want to be a permeanent or special host or hostessfor season. Think wisely about which one you pick. Add any extra details if you want in your message. Season 2 will come when I fell like starting Season 2, so be alert. Season 1 is offically over. One more thing... The Season Finale was +3000 words! Good-bye everyone!**


End file.
